It's So Wonderful
by Lost Legendaerie
Summary: Life is chaos, a constant struggle to justify and continue your existance. Perhaps it's a beautiful chaos. Perhaps it even all makes sense in the end. Or perhaps we're all delusional. - HSAU, love decagon possible but mostly Neshiki and Joshyme.
1. Prologue

A/N- As my unofficial last entry in the WEWY fandom... it'd be a lot more epic if it had a title. (laughs) I can add one, later, though. And enjoy, kids. xD

No, I'm not kidding about the 'love decagon'. At one point it time there might be Eri x Beat x Ai x Makoto x Joshua x Rhyme x Neku x Shiki x Mino x Shuto. Mainly Shiki and Rhyme centric though. DX (This is suicide.)

-0-

Prequel

-0-

"Yoshiya, you're the only one for me! "

A slender red-haired highschool student was clasping her schoolbooks to her chest, eyes wide, cheeks scarlet.

"No he's not, he's mine!" squealed another girl, slapping the first in the face.

And thus chaos resumed in the courtyard outside Tokyo's primary highschool, all because of one of the senior students.

He was on the short side, slender and with rather feminine good looks, silky silvery locks and eyes the color of violet gemstones. He was the rich son of Japan's foremost male model and his sleek Italian wife, only at a public school because his private school had been closed due to a mold infestation. Or something. None of the students knew, because Yoshiya Kiryu could talk circles around the entire debate team and dazzle the rest of their memory away with his charm.

No wonder he had 90% of the female population eating out of his hand, and 20% of the males. The rest all wanted him dead, a fact that he knew and enjoyed. He was untouchable after all.

Today was no different than it had been since he had come to the high school in the spring of his Junior year, except for his... outfit choice.

"My dear Kasume, and you Onichi, I'm sorry to say you will all have to wait until I am rich and famous to spend your days and nights in my care. " He smirked and flounced off, the skirt of the girls outfit he was wearing swishing with his every movement until he stopped by a table with a lone occupant.

It was another male student, but in the appropriate clothes as designated by the school, except that the black tie that went with the shirt had long since disappeared, and the collar stood up loosely, enlarged by the missing top button.

"Oh, Neku? "

Neku Sakuraba had gone to public schools his whole life, and was notorious as being the least social young man in the whole of Shibuya. His spiked orange hair that stuck out in front and up in back was forever saddled with a large pair of designer headphones, the only expensive things he wore, and an item he most likely" treasured more than the lives of his foster parents. When not in use, or when ordered by teachers, they were locked up securely in his locker.

He raised his smoky blue eyes at last, face still deadpan. "I know it's a big change for you to make, but you should try to learn to wear guy's clothes after your surgery. "

"Are you suggesting I'm less of a man than you are, Neku? Oh, you wound me so. Shall I prove myself to you? "

"Don't bother, " Neku growled. "I'm not speaking to you until you take that sailor suit off."

The rest of their conversation was drowned out by the sound of the schoolbell, and all the students began to file inside.


	2. Chapter One

A/N. Thank god for prewritten chapters. And finally naming stories!

-0-

Chapter One

-0-

Still teasing Neku, Yoshiya walked carelessly into a girl with cropped black hair and large glasses.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. Excuse me. " She squeaked, head down and blushing.

Yoshiya nodded absently before continuing on, Neku staying silent but rebuking his pest/friend once they were past, and Shiki let out a breath.

"I hope they didn't recognise me. " Not that they really would. She was totally invisible, it seemed.

She had watched the pair's antics out in the courtyard, and was trying to form some kind of plan based on her knowledge. Her life had always been a content one, a simple one, with a few good friends here and there and sewing always to fall back on. But that had been before Yoshiya had come to her school and neatly stolen her best friend.

Eri was fashionable, popular, thin and pretty, and for some reason had formed a close relationship with the little nobody that roamed the halls with her plush cat clutched to her chest. Together, they had made a tiny revolution for handmade fashion in the streets of Shibuya, a fantastic combination of Eri's designing skills and Shiki's dedicated sewing. Now, Eri spent all her time with the rest of Yoshiya's fangirls, oozing love over the dazzling pretty boy.

Shiki wished more than anything she could enter that circle and be accepted again, but she couldn't. She didn't throw herself mindlessly at this rich, pale skinned boy. She was invisible, shy, reserved. She could not be anything else than Shiki- and she hated herself for it. She was _different._

Perhaps she was different enough to steal Yoshiya away by herself?

Simply by being beautiful and flirtatious was not enough. She had to get inside his circle of true friends, and the easiest way would be through Neku. Why they were friends, nobody knew. Neku clearly disliked Yoshiya on some level, yet he always made time for the silvery haired boy, and was the only one at school who called him by the pet name Yoshiya called himself- Joshua. Why, again, was a mystery.

-0-

The bell rang at last, signaling escape for the misrable students of the icy english teacher Mitsuki Konishi, often called 'Iron Maiden'. At least, an escape for some.

"Sakuraba," the blonde woman called as the student made for the door. "Come here, please."

_Probably going to get lectured on his grade_, Shiki absently mused as she passed by, only to stop dead outside the door. _I got it! A way into the circle!_

The student took a spot against the wall outside of Konishi's class, hoping to catch Neku as he left, but quickly lost all sight of the classroom door as the tidal wave of teenagers washed down the hallways. A break in the crowd showed her a flash of orange heading for his locker.

"Excuse me?"

Shiki tapped lightly on his shoulder, then stepped quickly back as he gave her a bored glare. His dark blue eyes were cold and hard as the sapphires in Eri's favorite earrings, and the orange eyebrows above were set in a sharp scowl as he watched her behind a surprisingly attractive mix of bangs and spikes. His hair showed the valley where the broad plastic band of his headphone typically sat like a saddle.

"What?" His voice was slightly hoarse, as if unused to being used, and had an almost threatening note embedded in it as he fished his headphones and homework out of his locker. He wasn't especially mad today- it was just Neku being Neku.

She swallowed, and Neku raised one eyebrow, waiting.

After a moment of silence, Neku snorted through his nose before setting the headphones in their rightful place and turning away. Shiki gathered her nerve, and grabbed for his shoulder again. "W-wait!"

He grabbed her wrist, and for a moment she though he was going to break it. All the violent stories she'd heard about this psychotic teen came rushing to her head, but all he did was pluck her hand from his shoulder and turn his head to pinion her in those blue eyes.

"What are you, a stalker? Leave me alone."

"I-I want to make a deal with you, " she managed to gabble. Neku released her wrist and turned his music down. When he stayed silent, she continued.

"You're failing english, " she started, only to freeze as his cheeks turned an angry red and he locked away. "What's it to you, " he muttered defensively.

"I can tutor you, " Shiki offered, "i-if... if I can... "

Neku's gaze slid back to her, a little less angry. "If?"

"If you let me join your group. "

He seemed taken aback. "Group? But I- "

Just then, in his typical blaze of brilliance, Yoshiya walked by, flashing a glance in Neku's direction. "You coming to eat with me, dear? "

"I'd rather eat out of the garbage, " Neku retorted automatically, not even bothering to look in his direction. If he had, he would have missed Shiki's wistful look.

"...Oh. " Neku noted in realization once Yoshiya and his fangirls had passed. "He's not that great, you know. " The orange-haired teen crossed his arms rather sullenly. "Really. You'd be better off staying away from him. He breaks everything he touches. "

"Do we have a deal or not? " Shiki held out her hand, and for one awful moment thought Neku would refuse. He eyed her hand coldly, as if she was holding something dead in it, before clasping her hand in his firm grip.

"Deal."

-0-

Shiki was doing her very best to blend in with her surroundings, just to be safe. Eri would be so jealous of her! Little shy Shiki, sitting with Yoshiya Kiryu in the school courtyard, in the coveted shady spot by the fountain! She was seated daintily on the picnic table-styled, wooden affair, waiting with Neku for the rest of the group to arrive as their classes let out for the day.

Her passport to the silver haired wonder's tiny circle of friends raised a pumpkin-colored eyebrow as a brawny-looking teenager with scruffy blonde hair and a skateboard tucked under his arm sat thunderously beside him. This was Beat Bito. When Beat had been in elementary school, Neku was the new kid. They got in a fight, beat each other nearly senseless, and had been friends ever since. The skateboarding boy was generally fine to get along with, if a little slow, but often the life of the party.

"Yo, 'Phones! Wanna hit up Ugadawa?"

Neku cast a look at Shiki as he replied rather icily, "No. I got a tutor coming over this afternoon to help me with English. "

"Oh, really, Neku? I wish you would have told me sooner, though. I was planning on visiting Mr. H, but I'll always make time for you. "

Yoshiya, or Joshua as he insisted to be called, had appeared and was leaning over the table suggestively. Much to Neku's distaste, Joshua was still in the girl's uniform he had worn to school this morning, and even more to Neku's distaste was toying with Neku's bangs and giggling. It was a rather musical warble, really, except that is was so laced with smug pride that is sounded like nails on a chalkboard to whoever it was directed at.

"Not you. Not ever. Her, " and with a jerk of his head, Neku introduced Joshua to Shiki.

"Ah, what a delightful girl you've met, Neku. She looks almost as good in that sailor suit as I do. " Joshua lightly tossed his bangs out of his face as he turned back to Neku. "When can I send out the wedding invitations?"

Not deigning to reply, the orange haired outcast flicked Joshua in the forehead, a satisfying 'thunk' ringing out into the schoolyard. "Jerk. You're scaring her. "

"You know how easily I bruise, Neku. You're so abusive. " Mock-worry crossed the middle of Joshua's face as he touched where Neku had flicked him.

"Beat, there you are, " came a soft voice, and a young girl walked up. She looked to be a first-year student, with cropped blonde hair and big blue eyes. The bulky boy with the skateboard cracked a grin and ushered her over. Neku nodded at her, giving a faint smile.

"Good first week, Rhyme? "

She smiled shyly and took the seat that Beat offered her. Joshua shot a look to Neku that said something along the lines of _'what's with all the strangers, Neku? Get them off my table_' or so Shiki guessed. The realization she wasn't accepted made her squirm and start to get up with a mumbled excuse, but a firm hand latched onto her shoulder and shoved her back down onto the bench.

Neku's orange spikes tickled her cheek as he murmured into her ear, "Don't let him get to you. **I** say you can sit here. " Raising his voice so the rest of the table could hear, he added, "He's bound by contract. "

"Yo, I don't see any 'cun-tracts' on his wrist or anythi- "

"Figure of speech, Beat, " Rhyme gently corrected while passing a confused glance to Neku. Joshua, however, neatly intercepted.

"Back in the good old days of a city-wide, city-run, only-option kindergarten, I was blessed to meet our dear Mr. Sakabura while he was pounding another child senseless with a plushie. By a fantastic coincidence, it was the same child who had yanked out a fistful of my hair the day before, so I pledged an allegiance with Neku. He'd fight my battles for me, and I'd share my snacks with him. We still hold that contract to this day but with a few revisions. " He lay across the table to wrap his arms around Neku's neck, "so his friends are my friends, and he does all my dirty work. I just hate breaking a sweat. "

"Which reminds me, " Neku growled as he shoved Joshua away, " why was there a pair of girl's underwear in your laundry? "

Not one to be disturbed by such an allusion, Joshua smirked and remarked coyly, "Kasume Toshimiya stopped by last week for a 'tutoring session'. "

"She must be desperate to be gittin' tutored by Prissy, " Beat remarked in sad awe, completely missing the suggestion behind Joshua's story. Another giggle escaped Joshua's sculpted mouth, and Neku rolled his eyes.

"The only 'friends' Joshua has are the ones he pays, " Neku remarked coldly. Joshua flicked his hair again, purple eyes glowing in the afternoon light.

"You're just jealous, " he defended, reaching over to grab for Neku's headphones and receiving a withering glare for his troubles.

"I'm sure that you could make friends if you wanted to, " offered Rhyme. Joshua, still grappling with Neku, smirked. "Who said I wanted any more friends? People are a pain to deal with. "

Neku growled, lost his patience and shoved Joshua across the table. "Shut. Up. "

Liberating the precious headphones in a fluid grab, Joshua tossed a smirk in Rhyme's direction. "Ah, I kid. I'm not as angsty as Neku, I just can't find many people I like. "

"How hard have you tried? "

Caught off guard, the silver haired teen found his arm twisted behind his back and was soon laying with his stomach on the table. Quick as ever, though, he neatly wriggled out of his captors grasp and held the glorious headphones precariously above the fountain.

"Don't move, Neku. I'll give them back if you all go out to eat with me. WildKat. My treat. "

Shiki colored, then started to stammer something about studies but found herself hauled off by Neku. "Deal. Let's go. "

Only letting go of Shiki to catch the purple plastic device Joshua so carelessly tossed at him, Neku led the way to the often-deserted cafe, dragging his thrilled tutor behind him. Quickly, she sent a text off to her mom. _Eating w/ friends, B back at 7. _Then she let out a muffled sound of glee.

-0-


	3. Chapter Two

A/N. I miss Jestry. ;A; Come back soon, darling.

-0-

Chapter Two

-0-

Raimu Bito was not particularly outgoing by nature. She was slightly shy, an instinctive background worker, content to be the silent support for her friends- especially her brother. Therefore, she was shocked when Yoshiya dropped back to talk with her, content to let Beat and his friends lead the way.

"They're not really worth it, you know. People, I mean. Really. They're selfish and full of flaws, all ready to lash out at each other. " Yoshiya stated coolly, but she noticed him watch her out of the corner of his eye with vague intrest. Even so, Rhyme replied as she would have under any circumstance.

"We all have flaws. But if we just close ourselves up, we'll rot on the inside. Our whole lives are built around people, anyway- what they think of us, what we think of them. "

He paused for a moment, almost looking serious. Then he smirked. "You're such a child. "

With that, he sped up again to bother Neku, leaving Rhyme confused. _Why would he want to talk to me if he didn't like what I had to say?  
_  
"Hey… um, Rhyme? "

The black haired girl had been released from Neku's grip when Joshua had started bothering the other boy again. She was now looking at Rhyme curiously.

"Yes? "

"How do you know Neku? "

The younger girl smiled. "I'm Beat's little sister. You? N-not to pry, " she added quickly.

"I'm his new English tutor, Shiki Misaki, " She offered. Rhyme smiled. "Really? That's so kind of you. Neku... well, he's a good kid deep down. He needs someone like you, I think. "

Shiki startled and blushed. "Wh-what? What do you mean by that?"

"Hey, stalker!"

Neku was standing in the doorway of a small cafe by the Miyashita Park overpass, looking at Shiki. "Yeah, you."

"My name is Shiki, " she murmured, scowling slightly as he waved her over and ushered her inside. Rhyme sighed, and murmured out loud, "He needs someone like you, Shiki, because you wish you were visible and he wishes he wasn't."

"Yo, Rhyme? They got curry in here!"

"Coming, Beat!" True to her word, she was quickly in the doorway, nodding politely to Yoshiya as he held the door open for you.

"Be careful, Rhyme," he murmured as he passed him by. "Some people aren't worth getting to know."

"Thank you, Yoshiya," she said in a normal tone. He smirked casually. "Call me Joshua."

Flashing a smile that belied his cold tone from moments ago, Joshua took a seat on of the couches in the cafe. WildKat, as it was called, was a few years old and very quietly owned by one Sanae Hanekoma, a rumored eccentric. But Rhyme, taking the seat beside Shiki and across from Joshua and Neku, knew better.

"Hey, if it ain't Josh and Phones." The man that came out of the back room was dressed in black slacks, a white shirt, and a loose white vest, with sunglasses perched on his nose and an attractive five-o'-clock shadow. His eyes were coffee-colored, and he smelled like the strong drink too. But his smile was what Rhyme liked the best; laid back, genuine, and permanent.

"And, what lovely young ladies you've brought with you today. Ah, Rhyme, is that the high school uniform I see you wearing?"

She nodded, and he laughed as he turned to Shiki. "Oh, and who's this?"

Neku shrugged. "The stalker's with me."

Shiki, daydreaming, was snapped into reality with that remark. "My name is Shiki. Shiki Misaki, " she clairfied with a bit of angry color in her cheeks.

"Whatever. " Neku's expression spoke more than he did. _He couldn't care less_. Shiki sighed, seeming frustrated.

"Shiki? Aren't you the girl who started that revolution last year? With... what's her name. Eri something. " Mr. Hanekoma cocked one eyebrow curiously.

"Eri Shiroi! Yes! " Shiki nodded, and blushed even more when Joshua turned to give her attention at last.

"Oh, I loved what you did with those parkas from LA. The rabbits ears were a nice touch, and the cuts in the shoulders were truly inspired, " Joshua noted, watching Hanekoma vanish into the kitchen. Shiki blushed.

"Eri did all the designing. She's the genius, really. I just help her. " The teenager adjusted her glasses. "You should tell her you like it. I'm sure she'll be thrilled to hear it from you."

"I'll be sure to, " smiled Joshua as Hanekoma reappeared with a plate of muffins and coffee all around. "Hope you like this, Shiki. It's homemade, everyday. " The cafe barista winked at her.

"You'll make a great wife someday," Neku noted as he downed a gulp of black coffee, still steaming.

Sanae chuckled, taking this in stride. "Drink your coffee, Phones."

-0-

A good hour or two later, Neku got up from his seat, gathered up his books and headed for the door. "I gotta get home, Mr. H. See you guys tomorrow." Beat and Rhyme, jolted out of their talk with Hanekoma, smiled in reply.

"Aight, Phones."

"Until tomorrow, Neku."

Neku paused in the doorway, expectantly watching Shiki, who was busy in conversation with Joshua about the sale at Natural Puppy that weekend. At last, he snapped, "Hey, Stalker, let's go."

Shooting a glare at the pumpkin-haired boy, which he returned with sizzling coldness, Shiki grabbed her schoolbag and nodded a farewell to her new friends to follow Neku with a scowl and call after him as he vanished into the crowds with his smooth, fast walk. Joshua sighed in mock sorrow. "Neku's cheating on me. How depressing. "

The cafe owner cocked an eyebrow. "Rough at home, Josh? You're more persistent than usual."

Too quickly, Joshua's eyes flicked to the Bito siblings sitting on the couch, and his eyes darkened. Then his smile was back, if a little forced. "Tch. Don't bother our guests with such things. "

His adult friend did not reply, instead turned to Beat and admitted, "I'm working on a new design for a skateboard deck. Wanna see?" For Hanekoma wasn't just a cafe owner- he was the famous and infamous CAT, legendary designer and graffiti extraordinaire. Beat leaped at the chance to see such an item in progress.

"Le's check it out, man!"

Both vanished into the back room, and Joshua turned his eyes to Rhyme.

The younger Bito opened her science book and began reading, as she was used to sitting alone in the cafe for hours on end as Neku and Beat crowded Sanae's tiny workshop to ooze over the latest work. She was kind enough to let the boys have their space at this time- after all, she was just the little sister.

_Speaking of space_, she mused, _of all the spots in the room at stare at, why is Yoshi- no, Joshua- staring at me?_. She dared to look up, and noticed the cat-like smirk that twisted his lips up.

Beat had always told her to never show fear to a bully, but Rhyme had never met anyone like Joshua. He was a silent, amused, and distant sort of intimidating, and knew it.

"So, tell me, Rhyme, " he almost purred, voice smooth and cold as oil over ice, "what makes you so determined to get to know so many people? What if they don't want to be known? "

"Well, the heart opens to the heart that opens in return, so it's an effort on both sides. Plus, what do I have to lose by making friends? " She gulped, but was detirmined to stick to her guns in this.

"You could make enemies, " he murmured. "You could get hurt. "

"It's worth it in the end. I want to make others around me happy, and sometimes the best way to do that is be a friend, " Rhyme stated forcefully, and Joshua raised an eyebrow. She turned her eyes back to her schoolwork, but Joshua was not so easily detered.

His voice was a low, poisonous hiss laced with malicious amusement. "Really, now? " He chuckled slightly. "You are _such_ a child, Rhyme. "

She looked up, startled. But his eyes were softer now, and warm. _What? Had he been testing me in some way?_

He took a seat closer to her propped his heels on the coffee table. "Neku always said you were the brains of the Bito family. I didn't think there could be. "

"Beat makes up for his book smarts with street smarts. Plus, he really loves me. " Rhyme forced a laugh, still recovering after Joshua's 180. Somehow, though, she felt like she could trust him.

"Street smarts, you say. Huh. All right. " He shrugged as Beat and Hanekoma came back into the main room, the former grabbing his bookbag and skateboard.

"Rhyme, we gotta hit it. Bye, Coffee Man. Bye, Prissy. "

"Bye, Skater Brain, " Joshua replied with the same friendly distaste- the teens being at a Neku-forced truce from their clashing personalities. "See you tomorrow, Rhyme, " he added with a little less bite.

As they left, Rhyme heard Joshua complain to Hanekoma, "You sneak. You've been preparing Rhyme for me, haven't you? "

The barista shook his head. "I'm surprised you would have 'tested' her so soon, but I didn't tell her anything. It's just her nature. "

As she stood behind Beat on the tiny skateboard, she felt Joshua's eyes watch her go.

-0-

_Dun dun duuuuuh! _*brick'd* Reviews still equal love. xD


	4. Chapter Three

A/N- I almost cheered out loud when I realized what day today was. But then I cried because this is the second to last thing Jestry ever beta-ed for me. She officially resigned last week. DX T3h horrors. However, the ever kind Angel (Inspiration of Imagination) has opted to become my new beta and I want witnesses to hold her to that because I'm murder for an editor. xD;;

**BUT MOAR CHAPTER STUFF UP. YAY.**

**-0-**

Chapter Three

-0-

Panting to keep up with Neku's silent speed, Shiki scowled. "You could have at least let me say goodbye. That was rude. "

"I don't give a rat's ass about what you think is rude, " he growled over his shoulder. "We made a deal, Stalker, and I gave you plenty of time with him. "

Biting her lip, she murmured, "you could at least call me by my name... "

Weaving their way through the thick crowds of Shibuya, the unlikely and rather unwilling partners made their way to the outskirts and residential units of Tokyo and into a moderate-looking apartment complex. Without even stopping to greet the lady at the desk in the lobby, Neku headed determinedly for the elevators, Shiki having to put on another burst fo speed to make sure she wasn't left on the wrong side of the doors.

"Welcome back, Mr. Sakabura, " offered the lady at the desk as the elevator doors closed. Neku had at last stopped running, but still held the same scowl on his face as his new tutor forced a smile to the lady and stumbled inside the elevator.

Shiki glanced inside her schoolbag and caught sight of an old picture of herself and Eri together, smiling, back when they were both 15. _What am I doing wrong with him?  
_  
"What's with the stuffed pig? " Neku was eyeing the black plushie inside her schoolbag.

"It's a cat. His name is Mr. Mew the cat, " she defended. He snorted. "? What are you, five? "

"I made him a long time ago, ok? " Shiki started to zip up her bag, but not before Neku yanked the plushie out. "You made this? " He questioned, holding the cat out of her reach. To her suprise, he seemed genuinely curious, and handled the plushie with care. "It looks like something you'd buy. "

"It's not that good, " confessed Shiki, as Neku handed Mr Mew back. "It's better than what a lot of people could do, " Neku insisted.

"Sewing just a silly little hobby of mine. Do you have any hobbies, Neku? "

Instantly, the wall was back up and his eyes were cold again. "That's none of your business, " he retorted coldly. She sighed. "Fine. " _Be a jerk. What do I care? As soon as I get Eri back, you'll be rid of me.  
_  
The elevator doors opened, and Neku led her down the hallway to a door on the end and knocked.

"Yo, Tajiri? " He called, not seeming to eager to hear a reply.

Silence. He let out a breath and unlocked the door, revealing a dark but well-kept apartment.

"This is where I live," he announced, not seeming particually enthusiastic or proud about the place and heading for a room in the back right corner.

"Mind if I change outta this first?" He asked, plucking at the collar of his uniform with discomfort.

Shiki shrugged, and Neku vanished into what she guessed was his room. The glimpse she was granted as he slipped inside revealed it filled with CAT merchandise. _Well, what do you know? He's passionate about something other than being anti-social._

Shiki settled herself on the couch and began to pull out her English notes when the door opened and a middle-aged woman strode in, only to give a little start at Shiki's presence.

"Um, h-hello, " Shiki murmured, standing and bowing. "I'm Shiki Misaki, Neku's new english tutor. "

"He didn't say anything about needing a tutor. Is he having trouble in school? I'm his foster mother, Madoka Tajiri. It's nice to meet you, Miss Misaki. " Ms. Tajiri was dressed in a modest business suit, her dark almost blue hair tied into a long braid. "I'm a prosecuting attorney. "

Neku appeared, still pulling on a shirt, having changed into white shorts already. "Don't mind her, Stalker. She seems to think everyone's a criminal. "

As the teenage boy vanished into the kitchen, Shiki noticed Ms. Tajiri's pained sigh. "Excuse me, Miss Misaki. I only stopped by to pick up some things. I'll be home around 9, Neku, " she added in a little louder voice, directedat the kitchen.

"Whatever, " called her foster child. Ms. Tajiri rolled her eyes skyward, but said nothing as she left. Neku emerged from the kitchen moments later, draining a glass of water and setting it on the coffee table.

Shiki had never tutored anyone before, and somehow she knew that Neku wouldn't be an easy student. _Not the best start to a tutoring career._ Gathering her nerves, she asked, "Can I see the latest paper you got back? ".

Reaching in his schoolbag, Neku pulled out a folder and handed it to his tutor with little ceremony. It was last weeks assisgnment on 'Dr. Jekyll and .' Students had been asked to write an argument on why the doctor's experiment had turned out so badly. The handwriting was sharp and narrow, but quite legible. So that wasn't the problem. But...

"I think his experiment failed because he started it in the first place. The end. " She read aloud.

"She said we should be concise, " he protested. Shiki sighed. "Will you elaborate for _me_? "

He gave her a sharp look, and she added quickly, "I just want to know where you were going with it. Was it because you think he was incompetant? "

"Partly, " Neku admited. "But... I think he went about it all wrong. He claims his reason for the experiment was so he could get rid of his 'dark' side, and I think that's flawed. You wouldn't cut off your head if it started hurting- you'd take medicine or something for it. He shouldn't have tried to remove a part of himself like that. It could have always come back, and in a way it sort of did. It took over him. "

Shiki studied this introverted, sharp tongued boy for a long moment, during which he glared at her. "What?"

"That's amazing, Neku."

He stared at her for a secont, blue eyes bright with suprise, then just as quickly tilted his head forward and let his bangs ocvered his now-dark eyes. "If you're gonna compliment someone, at least try to sound genuine."

"I was! " Shiki sighed and flopped against the couch. _Why do you make it sound like anytime someone's nice to you they're out to get you? _"Anyway, why didn't you put that down in the first place? "

"I just... can't think when I'm in the classroom. Everything irratates me and distracts me, and sometimes I run out of time before doing anything." He admited, a little defensive.

_Perhaps he has an attetion disorder?_ Shiki sat up and gave him a curious look, which he deflected with an icy glare. "And you can't say anything to Tajiri or she'll drug me like my last family did. "

_So he does. That's my challenge. _"I'll help you, Neku. I'll do whatever it takes to get your grades to improve. "

And she really meant it.

-0-

The clock on the wall chimed 7, in unison with the beep of an incoming text message. "That's my mom. I've got to go home," Shiki explained, flipping shut her phone and standing up.

He shrugged. "Do what you want. "

Minutes later, Shiki was trudging through the rather empty streets and shivering against the cold fall wind. _He could have at least walked me home,_ she thought darkly.

"Shiki? "

A male voice spoke up, and she jumped, quickly stepping into the streetlight before recognising who it was. "Mr. Hanekoma?"

A new voice chuckled. "You look pale, Shiki. "

Joshua and Hanekoma emerged from the shadows like Shibuya had suddenly given birth to them. She sighed. "Oh, you scared me. "

"Why are you out alone at night? " Hanekoma was rather serious and draped his coat around her shoulders. "I was just going home after tutoring Neku, " she explained, grateful for the sudden warmth.

"I see. Joshua, go on ahead. I think I'll take this young lady home. " Shiki froze as Joshua melted again into the shadows. "W-wait a second- "

Hanekoma smiled softly. "He'll be fine."

As they walked along together, Shiki pondered her circumstances. Here she was, a high school girl, wandering around Tokyo late at night with an eccentric bachelor she had only known for a couple hours!

But a couple hours was all it took for most people to understand him. There was such an aura of compassion around him that you _knew _that even if your own parents failed you, he would be right there, _there for you_, with that same easy going smile.

"Mr. Hanekoma? "

"Yes, Shiki? "

"Thank you. "

He chuckled again. "That's what I'm here for."

-0-

And Hanekoma appeared and soaked up all the awesome of the chapter. Rawr. He's a total scene stealer.

Anyway, reviews? NaNo is leaving me depressed. I'm so far behind. DX


	5. Chapter Four

A/N- This chaper introduces Inspiration of Imagination/Divine Wolfe as my new beta. *claps* So if you dislike anything about this, BLAMEZ HERRRR. (Though Jestry did this one, too.) No, I kid.

-0-

Chapter Four

-0-

Rhyme stretched in her seat at her desk, the last bell having rung. _Ahh, free at last! _She had quite a reason to celebrate. Hanekoma had invited her over after school to get her opinion on something. Her! Of all people!

It was Friday, three days after Shiki and herself had been added to Joshua's (because he was possesive like that) circle. Not that she'd seen much of him since his odd behavior at WildKat. Apart from meeting eye contact, which he always broke first, in the hallway as they moved between classes, she hadn't seen him.

Neku met her in the courtyard. "Beat got detention again, so he told me to take you to WildKat." The orange-haired teen adjusted his headphones absently. "His own fault, but I wanted to go anyway, so don't make your worried face."

His face kept the same disinterested scowl, but his eyes were soft. Rhyme smiled. "Ok. " Her gaze flicked over to where Shiki stood watching them a few feet off.

"Hey, Shiki, you wanna come, too?"

Neku turned to watch her, expression unreadable as Shiki shifted her weight uncomfortably, her handmade cat plushie dangling from one hand. "No, sorry, I have to be heading home."

"Neku, why don't you walk her home? WildKat's only a ten minute walk from here- I'll be fine."

The teenager shot her a glare that was as cold and fierce as a sudden gust of winter wind. Rhyme murmured under her breath to him, "it's to make up for not doing it last time."

He colored in shame, then swallowed and followed the black-haired girl off.

"What's with you?" She heard him ask Shiki. The girl jumped a little. "N-nothing! Sorry!"

"Quit apologizing."

"Ok! Sorry!"

Rhyme bit her lip nervously before heading towards WildKat. _Sorry, Shiki, but it's for the best. _

Reaching Cat Street at last, the blonde first-year student nearly skipped to the cafe, twirling in the weak sunlight like a leaf caught in the fall breeze. She was grateful for the long, dark socks that came up to her knees- it helped ward off the chill.

"Mr. Hanekoma," she called, pushing the door open with a shyness and restraint that belied her abandon in the road moments ago. It wasn't often she was allowed to have such a privilege as this and she didn't want to cause any trouble. Not that you could with Mr. H, but Rhyme always believed in caution.

"Rhyme?"

Joshua was lounging on an auburn couch- at her entrance, he sat upright and fixed her in a rather accusing and guarded look. "What are you doing here?" He demanded, looking past her quickly at the door then back to her again, adjusting his - thankfully, male this time- uniform with an air of tension.

"Mr. Hanekoma said he wanted my opinion on something he was working on, " she explained, a note of apology entering her voice by force of habit. "I'm sorry, do you need me to-"

"Get in the back," he hissed suddenly, eyes on something behind her. Even as she moved automatically, the door opened suddenly behind her.

"Joshua," commanded a sharp female voice. A strikingly beautiful woman stood commandingly in WildKat's doorway, long fair tresses billowing in the wind like threads of sunlight made tangible. Intense indigo eyes raked her surroundings with distain that sharpened to suspicion when it crossed over Rhyme.

"Who is this?"

"No one," Joshua murmured, not meeting the woman's eyes. The woman gave Rhyme another look and opened her mouth before Joshua cut in with a voice like frostbite. "What do you want, Mom?"

Rhyme's eyes widened in shock. _That's his mother, Ageha Kiryu? She's so beautiful! _

"Joshua, come home. It's not good for you to be spending all this time here when you could be studying. You graduate-"

Her son spun on his heel, turning his back on his mother and making his hair whirl and frame his face perfectly for a moment- there was no doubt who his mother was. Furious as he was, Rhyme couldn't help not noticing the curiously and strikingly delicate features on both Kiryus.

For a moment, mother and son stood there in a silent contest of will. At last, Mrs. Kiryu stepped forward and caught her son's slender shoulder- his jaw tightened but he did not pull away- and he followed his mother past the stunned Rhyme.

"Don't," he muttered coldly as Rhyme opened her mouth to speak. She flinched inwardly at his tone, cold as a glacier.

"Joshua," Ageha stated again, and without another word, both Kiryu's were out the door and into a limosine. As Rhyme stood awkwardly in the now-empty cafe, she vaguely pondered whether she should be tending the counter.

From the back room, Hanekoma emerged suddenly, stretching leisurely. "Oh, Rhyme. Hey there."

"Mr. Hanekoma, um.. " Rhyme bit her lip. It seemed wrong to tell anyone about the scene she had just witnessed.

"Oh, yeah, I know about J's stuff with his parents." The cafe owner chuckled. "But, really, I'm the one they hate. I'm the one who tries to get Joshua to break free of the future his parents have picked for him."

"...Oh." Rhyme looked away, feeling uncomfortable. "I don't think he-"

"-Wanted you to see that?" Again he chuckled, this time sliding behind the counter and turning on the expresso machine. "No, he didn't. And this isn't something you should spread around, either. He feels it's a sign of weakness and..." He turned to catch Rhyme's gaze. "...He'd never forgive you if you told."

_He'd what-?_

The first-year bit her lip. "But everyone has some kind of problem at home. It's not a sign of weakness, it's a sign he's human."

Hanekoma grinned. "Try telling him that and see how far you get."

Rhyme mentally replayed the brief conversation she had with him outside WildKat the previous day, then sighed. "I still won't give up. Oh, Mr. H, what was it you wanted to show me?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes, it's a board I'm working on for your brother. I need to know where the place the wheels. C'mon."

-0-

Evening was approaching swiftly when Rhyme was finished with all Hanekoma had asked her to do. No sooner had she taken two steps outside of WildKat did a loud voice and a huge form ambush her.

"Rhyme! Where'd ya been, yo?"

Rhyme kicked her legs in the air, smiling as her brother crushed her in a bear hug. Over the muscled shoulder, she saw Neku give her a suspicious look and mouth 'We need to talk'.

"Beat, " she wheezed, " I told you where I was going."

"But Neku didn' walk you here! You should be always watchin' out for creeps, sis. " Beat set his sister down and looked quite serious. "I don't want you to walk around here along when you're still in uniform."

Rhyme pulled the hem of her short skirt down lower and her socks higher. "Ok, Beat. I'll be more careful."

Then she was pulled into another hug, and Neku coughed. "Keep that up, and you'll be an only child, Beat."

"Awight, " the other boy mumbled and set his sister down gently. "Hey, did H fix your thing yet?"

Rhyme shook her head, suddenly reminded of the oddly bare feeling that came with not wearing the bell-pendant necklace her brother had gotten her for her tenth birthday. The clasp had broken last week, right before school, and Hanekoma was mending it. "No, he says the parts haven't come in."

Beat shrugged. "So long as he fixes it, yo. Hey, le's hit up Stationside for some ice cream "

His enthusiasm was contagious, and Rhyme found herself as fired up as her brother. "That's a great idea! Neku, you gonna come with us?"

Neku shrugged- he seemed to have an immunity to said enthusiasm. "I don't think so. I'm going over to Shiki's house to study."

"Oh, you gittin tutored by her like Joshua tutored Kasume?"

There was an odd moment, as Neku froze, then flushed, then spun on his heels bristling with defensive fury, eyes blazing. "What the _hell_ are you suggesting? Why is _everyone_ convinced that I give a _rat's ass about her_! Neku, walk Shiki home, Neku, who was that charming young lady, Neku, _are you getting laid_? _**Shut the hell up**_. " With that explosion, the fiery-haired and fiery tempered teenager stormed off, leaving the Bito siblings in the dust.

"Wha' happened to Phones?" Beat murmured, mystified.

Rhyme sighed, not really having the heart to explain to her brother Joshua's version of 'tutoring'. _And they call me the naive one..._

_-0-_

I Heart Angry Nekuuuu


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

-0-

Shiki was not in a very comfortable position. In fact, she couldn't see how anyone could be comfortable around Neku for more than five seconds at a time- even in silence, his anger radiated off him like heat from live coals. Of course, she had no idea what he was so mad about, but she wagered it had something to do with her.

Clutching her school bags even tighter to her chest, she watched the cracks in the concrete sidewalk roll by, trampled by myriads of feet at this time of day. Crowd noise buzzed in her ear, an empty sound worse than silence. At last she spoke softly to Neku.

"I'm sorry for making you walk me home."

He kept his silence, but his eyes flicked over and studied her for a second, eyes an impassive smoky blue.

"If you're going to apologize, you could at least sound genuine," he muttered, turning back to face the crowds before him. "And not just say something so you hope I'll be nicer. This is how I am- so deal with it." (Yeah, he's totally an ass.)

"Excuse me for trying to be civil," Shiki ground out as she forced back tears. _What am I doing wrong? He hates me! He totally hates me!_

"Well, you don't have to talk _all_ the time. It's just adding to the noise."He indicated the crowds around him."I thought that since you lived in the city, you'd learn to appreciate silence. Hey,"he suddenly noted, tilting his head to peer up at her face."Are you crying?"

"No," she growled stubbornly, a rebellious tear suddenly sliding down the far edge of her cheek on the opposite side of Neku. She silently wished it would escape his notice. It didn't.

Neku looked away suddenly, shoulders tense, and the silence he so seemed to value was restored, albeit thicker than before.

"Look, I already said this- it's just the way I am. You're no worse than anyone, so... don't take it so personally. I just don't get people, ok?"

She turned at last to fix him in her dark brown gaze, and demanded with more courage than she felt, "You haven't met every person in the world, so that can't be true."

Neku raised one eyebrow, unimpressed, and Shiki bit her lips as she searched for words. "It's like... sewing."

The eyebrow went higher- she persevered. "There are still lots of things I can't sew, but that doesn't mean there aren't things I _can_ sew. Like, I remember when Eri and I made a maid's outfit for her older sister's school play. We were going to have a lot more lace, but I was having trouble and almost wanted to quit sewing all together. But Eri reminded me that I had already made the ruffles in the skirt and the puffed sleeves and the detachable apron, and no one would really care if we asked for some help on the dress."

Shiki bit her lip harder as she remembered, sharply now, the pang of loss Eri had left behind when Yoshiya Kiryu had arrived at her school. "So, maybe you've just been trying to sew lace all this time, Neku. You should try to sew... a skirt?"

The eyebrow lowered slowly, and Neku hid his expression behind his spiky orange bangs and adjusted his headphones.

"You have really weird logic, Stalker."

"Hey!" Shiki glared at him as best as she could from behind her glasses- judging by his body language, it was not very fear inducing. He ignored her, in fact- "Just how far away do you live, anyway?"

"Oh." She stopped in the middle of the street, trying to gather her bearings, and looked up just in time to see Neku vanish into the crowds.

"Hey, wait up!"

By some miracle, she managed to catch Neku and drag him back to her neat little apartment complex. It was simple, and a more traditional style than Neku's- also larger, but she hoped he wasn't thinking that as she knocked on her door.

There was a shuffling noise at the window, then the blinds split and a pair of dark eyes surveyed the pair standing on the porch. Then there was a rather childish squeal from a rather adult female voice.

"Aoi! There's a _boy_ on the porch with our Shiki!" The voice was a motherly one that had been wrenched into a fan-girl-screeching-soprano and caused all of the blood to drain from Shiki's face.

She had forgotten this terrible tendency of her mother's- Ririko was an only child, and had an only child despite her effort with Shiki's father to have more, and was completely obsessed with making sure her daughter married early so as 'to have many fruitful years'. This made Shiki feel like a cow, and had caused several stomps upstairs to the sanctity of her room and nighttime sulky phone calls to Eri.

"A boy, Ririko?" The blinds opened again, and as Neku shifted his weight uncomfortably, the voice that the dark green eyes belonged to rumbled in a reassuringly sane tone of voice, "Why don't you let them in?"

"It's a _boy_, Aoi," Ririko cooed again, then the door swung open and Shiki's mother now had to restrain her glee. "Welcome home, Shiki and her boyfriend."

Ok, so maybe restrain was the wrong word. But, strain, yes, strain was very good. Shiki rubbed her forehead; her nerves and will to resist sudden self-destruction made her voice squeak almost as much as her mothers. "Mom, I'm just his tutor. Please let us in."

Ririko stopped, and then winked. "Of course you are. Now come in. I'll make us some tea," then her slightly pear shaped body was vanishing into the kitchen, short frizzy brown hair wafting behind her as Aoi and Neku eyed each other.

Aoi was less susceptible to fly off the handle at the thought of multitudes of grandchildren, and more likely to scare off boyfriends by passive aggressive tactics. He seemed unimpressed of the orange haired teenager who was staring fixedly at the carpet and muttering something about 'it's like the Castle from Beauty and the Beast' and hiding his face as best as he could behind his school uniform's collar.

As quickly as she could, Shiki grabbed Neku's wrist, ignoring his growled yelp of surprise and hauled him off to her room just as Ririko returned.

"Remember, Shiki," she called before they were safely out of hearing range, "there are _preventatives_ in the bathroom cabinet."

As soon as the door had shut behind them, Shiki threw herself facedown onto her bed, crushed Mr. Mew in a hug, and gave a muted scream into the pillows as her soul died of shame. Which, even while dead, twisted the proverbial knife in the wound by reminding her that it was a rather _short_ skirt she was wearing and there was a very good chance she had just flashed her skivvies to Neku.

Shiki sat up, totally crimson, and noticed Neku surveying the fire escape.

"S-sorry about that," she gasped out at last, ready to kill something. Her 'student' made no sound or motion, his expression shadowed behind his bangs and his shoulders stiff.

"I take it you haven't brought many guys home."

The question, though very personal, was asked in a cold, impersonal manner. Shiki bristled a little, then sighed and forced a smile into her voice that faltered mid-syllable. "You're the first."

He half turned towards her, lips parted as if there was something he wanted to say. He looked away again, however, and muttered, "What's today's lesson, then?"

Shiki dug her old English papers out of her desk and began shuffling through them. "I'll give you a mock assignment from one of the books I got an A+ on, ok?"

Neku said nothing in reply, so her tutor sighed and continued her work. _Eri, I have to get through this. For you._

-0-

By some act of God, Shiki's mother had not bothered the teenagers the entire afternoon, and Neku had successfully escaped by the time Shiki was to meet Ai and Rhyme at 104 for a day of shopping bliss.

She had changed, of course, out of her uniform and into a kitten sweater and jeans combo from Natural Puppy, and was quickly pattering through the Shibuya streets, dodging clumps of noisy youths like herself and clusters of busy adults as she struggled through the sea of people and reached the massive shopping center. The teenaged girl caught sight of the blonde first-year and the brunette fourth-year before they saw her- _as usual_, Shiki mentally sighed as she squeezed between a gaggle of elementary kids and a business man with a scowl and a cup of hot coffee, joining Ai and Rhyme in staring up at the D+B advertisement flashing on the massive screen above.

"Oh, hey, Shiki," Ai greeted her cheerfully, working the Sheep Heavenly look with ease, as Rhyme beamed and adjusted her Mus Rattus clothes. Ai was one of the few girls not so caught up in Joshua as to forsake everything else, and for that Shiki was grateful. Rhyme, however, was the one who had orchestrated all of this, being the little ray of sunshine she was, she had no trouble making friends and seemed to do it by accident.

"Shall we go inside?"

Shiki snapped out of her daydreams and smiled to the younger girl. "Yes. Let's go."

-0-

Malls are totally an excuse in introduce lots of characters in a short period of time. XD


	7. Chapter Six

A/N- DX Teh shame! this whole begining part was cut off and I didn't even notice! DXXXXX

Fixed, though, now. Sorry. *plonks on the cone of shame*

-0-

Chapter Six

-0-

104 was packed to the very walls.

Masses of humanity wriggled and shoved each other as they swam past each other, obsessed with their own sceduale and own desires. The sheer amount of noise made the shy Rhyme wince, the selfish atmosphere grating on her idealist nerves. Taking Shiki's thin hand, she trailed at the end of their little group as she took in a deep breath and restored her good mood, trusting Shiki to take her where ever the seamstress was going. Rhyme honestly didn't care- she sensed that things between Neku and his tutor were rough and wanted Shiki to forget about him for just a while.

"Oh, Rhyme, look at this!"

The blonde was gently pulled into Edoga, to examine a blue jean mini shirt that was D+B level tiny. Ai held it across her own hips, smiling roguishly. "Do you like it?"

"Is this more of your ploy to get that collage student to notice you?" Shiki raised a black eyebrow, and Ai smirked. "Hmm, maybe, maybe not. He is pretty fine, isn't he?"

Shiki gave a little shrug. "He's not my type," she confessed, with a little smile, "and if anyone can get a guy to notice her, it'd be you."

At this, Ai made a little squeal of glee that only got magnified as the little party saw the reason for the scant clothes just outside the shop. "Eeee, I gotta say hi!" The brunette squeaked before vanishing from the store, tiny jeans forgotten and leaving Shiki and Rhyme to follow, which they did.

Matoko was a freshman in collage, with all the ease and grace of a acne-faced junior high student and all the intelligence, too, or at least from what Neku said. Neku, while caustically blunt, was a good judge of character when he actually bothered to get to know people, and as the object of the objects of Beat's affections, Matoko was someone worth getting to know.

Still, Rhyme was certain there must be something very special about this awkward looking young man in a messy blue suit, and she was determined to-

...Find the rest of her group.

She was lost.

The blonde spun around on her heel, large blue eyes searching for a familiar face in the crowd. _I must have let go of Shiki while I was lost in thought!_

With a quick breath, however, her mind was clear again. _They can't have gone very far, right? I think we were headed towards the food court! _And so off she went, feet pattering softly on the mall floor, grateful for her small body that let her dart around people with grace.

Or at least let her dart around people with grace when she didn't recognize them, get distracted by recognizing them, and slam into them. Which is not very graceful and happened right in front of the trash cans on the edge of the food court.

"Joshu-"

_Thud._

The older boy took an involuntary step forward before swiveling and giving Rhyme a mildly disdainful look-over. "Fancy running into you here," he smirked, a hint of ice in his eyes. _He must be having a bad day_, she concluded quickly. The slender teen was clad in a loose, mossy green hooded jacket and tight black jeans, wearing his predatory expression with just as much confidence as his clothes.

"I'm so sorry, Joshua, but I lost Ai and-"

"You're looking for Ai?"

Neku's familiar voice cut Rhyme's apologetic spiel neatly. "She's over there," he jerked his head in the direction of the ice cream stand.

"Why don't you go join them," suggested Joshua, in a tone of voice that was nothing like a suggestion and everything like an order.

His companion glared. "Watch it, Josh. I can still turn you in, you know."

Rhyme's eyes went wide at this. _Could Joshua be a criminal?_ "What's wrong?"

Before the silver-haired boy could answer, the intercom cut in.

"Would Mr. Yoshiya please come to the-" Suddenly, the security guard's voice was cut off with a clatter, as if someone else had grabbed the microphone. "Joshua," hissed a stressed female voice that Rhyme recognized as his mother, "If you don't get to the information desk in five minutes, I'm having you arrested."

Behind her, Joshua sniggered. "Oooh, it only took her thirteen minutes this time. A new record," he noted, a smile on his face that seemed forced in his eyes.

"Are you ok?" Rhyme asked softly, concern drawing in her eyebrows. Neku snorted. "He's not going to get arrested, Rhyme. I wouldn't worry about him."

As her companions exchanged cold remarks- something about handcuffs- Rhyme lost herself in her thoughts. _I certainly don't want him arrested, but that's not why I'm worried. It's like... he's hiding something. Like he genuinely doesn't want his parents to find him._

Neku snorted, jolting Rhyme out of her reverie. "I'm not going to get between you and the police. The last thing I need is trouble with them." Joshua shrugged. "But of course. I'll see you around then," and he smirked before starting off into the crowd. On instinct, Rhyme followed, to Neku's suprised grunt.

"Be good," he called, as she caught Joshua's sleeve and he turned around. Neku was looking at her, but his words seemed directed at Joshua before the latter chuckled.

"All right, then, let's go, " he murmured, and it took all of Rhyme's skills just to keep him in her sight.

She was used to following people, especially fast ones, but tracking Joshua was like chasing down a paper bag in the Scramble Crossing. He was fast, and lithe, and more than once, just when she'd thought she'd lost him, he's show up behind her and tap her shoulder in mocking encouragement. Rhyme could see the police now, their stern gazes flicking from a sheet of paper in their hands to the crowds, probably trying to find the wayward youth based on their descriptions. They were getting rather close.

"Shouldn't we be..." she started, turning around to realize he had vanished again, leaving her in front of Edoga, a store well-known for carrying the sleekest jeans this side of Miyashita Park. Rhyme sighed, scarcely looking at the clothes decorating the mannequins in the glass front. "I hope he's ok," she sighed, and entered the shop with a bit of reluctance.

Even as she passed a smile to the pretty and cheerful college student Aily, who was working the counter and bantering with a handsome blonde tourist as she rung up his jacket, Rhyme found herself contemplating Joshua again.

_Why would he run from his parents? They don't seem the abusive type, or at least his mother doesn't. She sounded so worried over the intercom. And his eyes were so cold..._

"Oh, Joshua, " she sighed, hanging up the jeans and smoothing the wrinkles out of it, "you're a puzzle and a half."

"Why, thank you," came a breathy chuckle from behind her. She spun around so fast; she almost knocked over the mannequins in the window.

Wait a second... she recognized those jeans! Rhyme flicked a gaze up into the mannequins' face, under the newsboy cap. A set of purple eyes sparkled, though he didn't move an inch.

Her mouth dropped open in shock, and she quickly turned around as the police walked by the shop, muttering under her breath, "How did you do that?"

"A simple matter of control, my dear Miss Bito," came the whisper again, and she could just make out his lips moving and the roots of his silver hair tucked neatly under the hat, his jacket tied around his waist, "and knowing where I blend in the most."

After a moment, the coast was clear, and Joshua tossed the cap back onto the rack, flipping his head upside down and fluffing body back into his hair fearlessly. "Now, if you'll follow me, I'll show you my last trick."

Guiding her outside with his slender hand on her shoulder, Joshua took off for the maintenance stairs, his step quick but carefree as Rhyme skittered along behind him like a frightened beetle, wondering faintly what she was getting into now.

They came to the end of the empty, taupe-colored hallway, to a thick door with a keypad. Behind them, Rhyme could hear the pounding of purposeful feet. She shot her companion a curious glance, which he returned with the wink of the fearless, his fingers flying over the keypad. They were awarded with a chipper little beep, then Joshua jerked the door open, pushed her past him, then pulled the door behind him and sunk to the ground in the shadow of the wall, away from the tiny glass window.

His shoulders were shaking; she could make them out as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She scowled, worried more about his emotional state than the guards who were milling confusedly in the hallway outside, their muffled footsteps receding after a tense minute.

"Joshua?"

A snicker burst through the dark silence, then a river of suppressed giggles.

"Yes, dear?" he panted as he composed himself, her eyes adjusting to the dark and making out the glint of his eyes behind his hair and the flash of his teeth in a smirk.

"...You enjoyed that, didn't you?"

His smirk widened as he relaxed and slumped against the wall. "Of course. Didn't you?"

"I do enough running trying to keep up with Beat," she admitted, wrapping her arms around her legs and watching him curiously. "How did you know that code?"

"When you're rich and bored," Joshua drawled, "there's no limit to what you can do."

Rhyme sighed, and studied her companion in the gloom. He let her for a moment, then narrowed his eyes.

"Can I help you?"

"I was just wondering... why do you do this? To your mom, I mean. You seem to run away a lot."

For a second, his eyes flashed with fury, and she flinched inwardly. Instantly, however, he stretched and chuckled. "You don't beat around the bush, do you?"

"I just want to understand-"

He cut her off by pulling her upright and swinging the door wide open. "It's a secret. Now, come on. Let's go drop you off with Neku. Wouldn't want you getting lost here, now, would we?"

His touch was firmer than before, less friendly as well. Rhyme gave a small sigh again. I need to stop pushing his buttons, I guess. He'll never open up to me this way.

"The hardest thing to open is a closed mind, and the hardest thing to touch is a heart of stone," she said absently aloud. Joshua gave a little smirk. "You really like those little adages, don't you?"

"I guess-"

"Isn't it sad that you can't seem to come up with anything truly profound on your own?" His voice was almost a purr, but it hurt more than any growl. _I must have really struck a nerve._ She bit her lip and stayed quiet, noticing the faint scowl on his face.

To both their relief, Ai came into sight, deep in conversation with Mina. Before either girl had seen them, Joshua has pushed Rhyme in their direction and gone, just as the intercom buzzed to life again.

"I'm serious, Joshua," cried Mrs. Kiryu. "Please come back."

As Rhyme watched the silver haired boy melt into the crowds, she hugged herself reassuringly and echoed his mother's plea. _Please, Joshua, go home._

_-0-_

Whoo, that's a lot of text. Trying to pull off an AU is... a pain but a welcome challenge, too. ^^


	8. Chapter Seven

Bam.

(that was my 11,000th word in this story. xD)

-0-

Chapter Seven

-0-

Shiki was almost beside herself with worry. She was alternating between standing on her tip toes to stooping and trying to peer through the crowds, all for the sight of Rhyme. _If anything happens to her, I'll never forgive myself!_

Ai had stumbled across Matoko just outside of the store, and she had gladly left the two to wander about the mall while she tried to find her young, naive friend. _Darn it all. Rhyme would probably walk away with just about anyone! That girl needs a keeper, and I've failed her!_ She slumped against the glass outside of a Towa Records outlet, letting out a little anguished moan as she tried to think where the blonde might have gone.

Oh, if she had just lent the girl her cell phone, or held onto that thin little hand a little bit tighter**-**

Shiki buried her head in her hands, forcing herself to breathe normally and stop panicking. _I know! I'll go up to the front and borrow the intercom_**-**

Just then, it buzzed to life. "Would Yoshiya please come to the-"

There was a clatter over the speaker, than a woman hissed, "Joshua, if you don't get to the information desk in five minutes, I'm having you arrested."

The black-haired girl blinked in surprise._ It can't be... Yoshiya from school? No. Never. He's so annoyingly perfect; I bet his parents worship him. _She sighed again. _I wish it was him. Maybe I could have gotten him to help me find Rhyme__**-**__but, then again, they don't seem to really get along._

On a sudden inspiration, Shiki pivoted and**, **pattering into the music shop, began to peer around the record cases for Rhyme. The other customers gave her mildly curious looks when they actually noticed her, but she was otherwise left alone to scour the store.

_She's not here!_ was her final, worried conclusion. Shiki bit her lip and tried not to tear up as she started for the exit. _Oh, Rhyme, please let me find you! _In her haste, she almost didn't notice Neku on the other side of the store, flipping through rock CDs with his typical, faint scowl.

For a second, she started towards him, hoping for his help. Just as quickly, though, she gave up. _He hates me, and he'd probably just chew me out for losing her_. A little frustrated growl squeaked through her tight throat, but she swallowed and hurried out of the store.

The crowds had thickened, and now there were uniformed officers making their way through them, like guppies swimming through a school of goldfish. Shiki paused in the doorway, wondering if she could catch one of them for help.

"Excuse me," she called, reaching for one of the officers, only to be shrugged off. Again and again she tried, but they continued on their way, with her chasing the last halfway to the food court.

A hand suddenly descended on her shoulder. Seized with the thought of it being an officer she relaxed and turned neatly around. Upon seeing that it wasn't, she froze again.

"Something wrong?" Neku's scowl was deeper than before, but one eyebrow was lifted slightly, as though he was curious despite himself. The object of his scrutiny quavered like a jellyfish under his gaze for a moment.

"W-why did you follow me?"

"I noticed you chasing down those guards, and it didn't seem like something you'd do for fun. Was it?" His eyes were darkening again, seeming disgusted with his own actions.

"No!" She gritted her teeth, preparing herself for scorn to be piled on her. "I lost Rhyme."

"Oh, she's with Joshua. Don't worry about them. He'll behave."

With those amazing words, so carelessly spoken, Neku pivoted neatly and started back to the music store. But not before Shiki had carefully, if a little awkwardly, thrown her arms around his chest.

"Neku, thank you so much," she sobbed, tears of relief brimming from her eyes. Her savior froze, then growled, "Let go of me, you stalker."

Even as he was released, Neku was brushing off his clothes, as though she was some kind of mongrel who had jumped him in the street. "Sheesh," he muttered.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so relieved and thankful that she's-"

Snorting, he cut her off and started back to the music store; Shiki followed him out of habit. A few steps away, he glanced behind out of the corner of one narrowed smoky blue eye, which rolled with a kind of resignation when it landed on her. He didn't warn her off again, however, and they spent a few peaceful moments in the music store.

Flipping through the metal CDs with a kind of forced interest, Shiki tried to pay attention to her student, whose fingers buzzed across the cases like he could analyze the contents at the slightest touch. Suddenly, he froze, and flipped back a few CDs, pulling out a CAT album.

"I thought CAT just did graffiti and clothes," she noted, and Neku shook his head. "CAT does a lot of things. He - I mean, they - wrote all the songs in this album and composed the music, too. CAT's really what you might call a Jack of All Trades." A tiny smile of adoration flickered across his face, lighting it up like a candle.

"They must be rich."

The smile died. "You'd think so," he replied cryptically, placing the CD back in the stack. Shiki shifted her weight, then asked softly, "Aren't you going to buy it?"

"Eventually. I know where I can get it for a better price," he confided, almost reluctantly. Quickly he growled, "Just because I'm adopted doesn't mean I'm poor. My foster's a lawyer. So don't bother with your pity."

Shiki crossed her arms suddenly. "Well, excuse me for doing what any normal human being-"

"Hush, darling. You're causing a scene."

Yoshiya draped his arm across her shoulders, as if he had been standing there for a long time. "Neku's just a prick like that," he added, smirking at the orange-haired boy's scowl.

"You're one to talk," Neku snarled, pushing Yoshiya away from Shiki. "And where did you leave Rhyme?"

Far from seeming affronted by Neku's aggression, the rich teen looked pleased. "Really, now, you'd think I'd be so careless? I left her with Ai and... Matoko, is it? The monkey in a suit?"

"You know Matoko?" Shiki adjusted her glasses and blushed slightly as Yoshiya turned on his most charming smirk.

"I know lots of things, Ms. Misaki."

"Name five," Neku demanded, looking decidedly pissed.

"Matoko is 18, studying to be a stockbroker, failing in English, and so deep in the proverbial closet he's finding Christmas presents. Also, my dear little Neku loves your tutoring," he added, ducking out of the store before Neku could react properly.

"That _bastard_," The spiky-haired teen growled, turning away from Shiki and muttering more curses into the albums of music.

"Why do you stay friends if you hate him?"

"I don't _hate_ him. But he can be a total jerk." Shiki found herself pinned like an insect to a board by his sharp gaze. "I don't see what you see in him."

_What?_ She blinked, and adjusted her glasses. "Where did that come from?"

Neku shrugged, but his eyes sharpened with the casual movement. "I'm warning you; Joshua breaks everything he touches."

With that cryptic utterance, he abandoned her in the store, heading in the same direction as his pale haired friend.

-0-

Safe at home once more, having texted for a ride from her mother at the cost of being grilled about Neku the entirety of the five minutes' drive home, Shiki was curled up in an easy chair in the living room, her legs tucked under her like a cat as she repaired a tear in her father's jeans.

Aoi was sitting across from her on the couch**;** Ririko nestled against him as they watched TV. Her father ruffled his blonde hair absently**-**Shiki had gotten her black hair from her grandmother**-**and sighed before glancing over to his daughter.

"How's it coming, Shiki?"

"Just fine, Dad," she muttered, her hands sewing almost by their own accord as she focused her mind and ears on the musical on TV. _Something about an opera ghost. Who cares? The music is pretty._

'Your spirit and my voice, in one combined...'

Moments later, her phone buzzed on the coffee table next to her. She snatched it up quickly, waiting until it was safely in her grasp to look at the screen. The number wasn't one she recognized, so she laid the jeans aside and stole out of the room before flicking the phone open.

"Hello?"

_"Ah, Shiki?"_

"Yoshiya? How did you get my number?" A little flush of surprise crossed her cheeks._I don't know whether I feel complimented or scared._

_"I have a friend who knows all the numbers." _There was a faint, static chuckle_. "No, Rhyme gave it to me."_

"...Oh."

_"I decided to call you myself and invite you to the lock-in that Mr. H. is hosting for me, Neku, and the Bitos. Since I knew your dear little student was too shy to call you himself, I took the liberty of it. It's this Friday. I assume you can come?"_

Shiki tossed a glance to where her parents were lounging on the sofa. "...I'll have to ask my parents. I don't know what they'll say, though."

There was a scuffling sound on the other end of the line, then a reassuringly sane voice chuckled_. "Hey, Shiki. Do you want to come?" _It was Hanekoma.

"...I think so."

She could have sworn he smiled. _"Good, then. We'd all love it if you came. Maybe... some more than others. Would you put your parents on?"_

Wordlessly, she handed the phone over to her father first and retreated a safe distance, watching his reaction from the shadows of the hallway. Aoi's expression changed from mild surprise, to guarded curiosity, then at last he laughed. "I think I can answer for both of us and say that it's fine. Tomorrow evening, then."

Clicking the phone shut rather suddenly, he turned and beckoned Shiki to him. "Your mother and I are having coffee at WildKat's tomorrow."

"What's going on?" Ririko punched her husband lightly on the shoulder.

"Oh, an old collage friend of mine is letting Shiki and Neku and a couple other friends sleep in his store over the weekend."

Her mother beamed. "Well, if Neku's there, I'm sure our Shiki will be totally safe."

'Their Shiki' grimaced as Aoi patted her head condescendingly. "Oh, I'm sure she will be," he noted drily. With that business settled, the family returned to their evening activities.

Shiki's fingers were trembling, though, as she added the last few stitches. _Offering to tutor Neku was the best idea I ever had. Not only am I going to get Eri back, it looks like I've made new friends on top of that._

_Maybe even... Neku could be my friend._

_-0-_

Bweeeeeeee


	9. Chapter Eight

Ok, now after getting less than five hours of sleep due to planning this story, I can freely admit that the sole purpose of writing ISW is to make Neku explode in a giant ball of emo hormones.

We're gonna kill this boy. Bwa ha ha. ...Sorry.

By the way, a Bento box is kinda like a lunch box, except that the food it contains is often dyed/cut/shaped to form, say, a landscape or just animals. Google it- some of them are really pretty. xD

-0-

Chapter Eight

-0-

Shibuya itself seemed to be having a good day- the sun was shining, the air was warm but breezy, and there was just a general atmosphere of good will and harmony. Except for at Rhyme's table.

"Good afternoon, Rhyme, Beat," Joshua greeted them in a rather malicious sounding sing song voice, setting down an expensive-looking Bento box and taking a seat next to the younger Bito at their typical table. Shiki and Neku were already there and eating in a slightly tense silence. Which Joshua did not, at all, help.

"My goodness, you all seem tense." He smirked, pulling out a pair of bamboo chopsticks and picking up a roll of sushi. "Rough night _tutoring_ each other?"

Slamming his bottled water down, Neku glared at Joshua until Rhyme thought both boys were going to burst into flames. "Shut up. I went home alone last night."

"Mmm, such a pity. But don't worry; you'll get your chance eventually."

Giggling evilly and scooting closer to Rhyme and thus out of Neku's reach, Joshua resumed his meal. She tensed when his leg brushed against her own, but he seemed either not to notice or not to care.

_I wonder what he's talking about, 'You'll get your chance.' _She gasped involuntarily. _Oh no, what if he didn't tell Neku he invited Shiki to the lock in? That would be terrible because I'd be the one responisible! I gave Joshua her number!_

"Something wrong?" Joshua tilted his head to the side, eyes sparkling with some kind of mischievous, but not unkind, curiosity. Rhyme broke eye contact and stared at her small, pathetic bowl of ramen. "N-nothing."

A kind of truce seemed to settle over the small group as they continued with their lunch, most of the members absorbed in their own private thoughts - even Beat, who was staring at his math homework as if he hoped he could make it vanish.

"Man, why has Pi-Face got to be such a hard ass all the time, yo? Lookit this," and he thrust the calculus homework in Neku's face. The orange haired boy seemed to snap out of a daydream and lashed out.

"I know, Beat, I got the same thing." The aggressive look in his eyes died quickly, and he slumped forward onto the table. "Sorry, Beat. Didn't sleep well last night."

At Joshua's smirk, he added, "Not like that, you freak. Some people actually have trouble sleeping that has nothing to do with sex."

"I didn't say anything," the silver haired and silver tongued teen chuckled, but his smirk only widened. "Hey, Shiki?"

A sudden tingle of foreboding made Rhyme stiffen as the tutor glanced up. "Hm? What?"

"Have you ever had smoked salmon on rice?" he purred, toying with his food, caressing it with his chopsticks.

"Um, I don't think so."

Neku's eyes narrowed as Joshua laughed softly. "Would you like to try some?"

"I... guess?"

"Excellent." White teeth flashed. "Open your mouth," he instructed, then placed the delicate treat in Shiki's mouth with a smooth flourish. "Well?"

She chewed thoughtfully, a smile starting to come across her face. Then as she caught the movement of Neku's fingernails scraping the top of the table, like a tiger readying to pounce, she swallowed quickly.

"P-pretty good, I guess."

_Oh, Joshua_, Rhyme flinched as Neku's eyes narrowed to glowing blue slits, _why do you have to be such a pain?_

_It's like that classic puzzle problem, about getting a wolf, a goat, and a cabbage across a river_, she thought suddenly, and grabbed Joshua by the elbow. "Hey, I just remembered I was supposed to help Mr. Kariya set up in art class, can you take me there?"

"Why, of course I can, my dearest Raimu," he practically sang, and the pair headed quickly for the school.

"That was close," she sighed, slumping against the wall once they were both inside. The school was quiet and still, in a sort of secretive way. More mischievous people would have been seized with the urge to snoop or perhaps do something a little more typical for an adolescent, but Rhyme was just happy to have stopped a conflict before it started.

Of course, it was only now, as he leaned on his elbows beside her, wearing the most sadistic and gleeful expression she had ever seen on a human being, did she remember that _Joshua_ was such a person. And she had just run away with him into the empty school.

_No, he wouldn't do anything with me, right? I'm too plain and Beat would kill him if Neku didn't. _

"So."

Despite her own assurances, she jumped slightly at the sound of his voice. "Um, what?"

"Why'd you bring me in here?" He was leaning on his shoulder now, one leg relaxed and bent as he faced her. "I have some theories, but they're rather farfetched and I'd like to hear your reasons before I start making assumptions."

The way his voice dropped as he chuckled the last word made her blush a little and start to back away- like lighting, he reached across her and anchored his free arm beside her far shoulder, caging her in. His faint smirk never faltered, and he made no other move.

"I just didn't want you to get in a fight with Neku," Rhyme almost squeaked, all the vague horror stories of the male gender imparted to her by her brother rushing back to battle with her typical trusting nature.

"Ah," his smirk lost a bit of its danger, and he withdrew his arm. "You little meddler."

She blinked in bewilderment - his words were poisonous, but his tone was almost affectionate. "Is that a compliment or an insult?"

"Would I insult_ you_?" he questioned, leaning down to peer up in her face innocently. "Tch tch."

The sudden ringing of the bell caused both teenagers to back away. _Saved by the bell_, Rhyme concluded, as Joshua vanished with one last brilliant smirk.

_So why do I feel like I miss him?_

_-0-_

"Hey, you sure you don' mind going home with Mr. H, righ'?" Beat hovered around his sister as their classmates parted around them like a river after school. "Cuz, you know, I don' hafta go skatin'."

Rhyme giggled, the warm sunlight making her feel unusually cheerful. "Yes, I'm fine. He told me he was on his way, so I won't have to wait long. Shoo," she smiled, almost pushing him towards the gates. "You're losing daylight. Enjoy the moment, right?"

As her brother waved goodbye before joining his peers - all of whom were decked out in Wild Boar enough to be models of the brand - Rhyme caught sight of Neku and a girl she didn't recognize on first glance.

A second glance informed her it was Shiki, wearing a considerably shorter skirt than she had that morning. The tiny band of navy blue hugged the older girl's hips, revealing her slender, pale legs in a rather startling way.

"She's really working that, isn't she?" A smug voice reached her ear, and Joshua was at her shoulder, giggling like a child who had just stolen from the cookie jar. "I love it."

_Does he...?_ She frowned slightly, glancing from the bickering pair to the rich boy at her side, and back again. _I could see her as his type, I guess, but..._

"It certainly makes her less invisible," Rhyme relented after a moment. "I don't think Neku approves, though."

Joshua smirked. "Oh, he approves all right. He's a leg guy, if you know what I mean." He snickered again. "It's like the perfect recipe for driving him crazy."

"So then, you 'love' her skirt because..."

"Yep," he chuckled as a familiar dark-haired man neared the students. "Oh, my ride's here."

"Mr. H. is picking you up, too?" Rhyme stiffened in shock - Joshua paused and gave her a mildly confused look as Hanekoma came into hearing range.

"Hope you don't mind a tag-along, Josh," the café barista chuckled as he leaned against the gatepost. "I promised Beat I'd walk her home."

"Not at all." The silver haired teen beckoned Rhyme forward. "Ladies first," he chuckled as Rhyme fell into step between the two males, following the familiar streets to Shibuya.

"You mind if we stop by a couple of places and shop?" Sanae smiled down to the first year girl. She shrugged. "I'm game for whatever you throw at me."

Joshua smirked as Hanekoma chided her teasingly, "Be careful what you say around ol' Josh, Miss Bito."

"Did you just call me 'ol' Josh'?" The silver haired boy huffed, though his smile stayed put. "You make me sound like a dog or something. Besides, you're old enough to be my father by quite a bit."

Their banter echoed over her head, and Rhyme sighed in contentment as they followed the crowds along, soon turning into Shibu Department Store's distinct - some called it 'eccentric' - shop, Mind and Body Foods.

The faintly wrinkled gentleman at the counter raised his eyebrow as the threesome entered; then as he met eyes with the blonde, he broke into a smile. "Ah, Raimu-chan, my grandson was just looking for you. And Hanekoma-sama, it's been a long time since you were in my shop." Banzai Ayanokoji bowed, dressed in a brown symphony of traditional garb. "Who is your friend?"

Joshua bowed back, showing a surprising amount of genuine respect. "I am Yoshiya Kiryu, Ayanokoji-sama. Hanekoma-san is a good friend of mine," he murmured, slipping easily into the more traditional Japanese speech.

Banzai dipped his head, then Rhyme was attacked by what appeared to be some kind of dwarf ninja. "Fellow slammurai," it shouted, then pulled off a mask and beamed up in the girl's face.

"Hey, Shooter," Rhyme greeted him cheerily, hugging the store keeper's son with equal enthusiasm. He was only a year younger than her, and they had bonded closely in middle school; she was the only female Slammuri fan in her graduating year, and almost as good as Shooter himself.

The silver-haired senior standing by himself by the door and looking rather neglected as Hanekoma and Ayanokiji bartered over mushrooms cast both friends a disdainfully curious look. "..Slammurai? They actually still play that?"

Shooter smirked. "Yep, and I'm the best in the city. Hey, Rhyme," he turned back to the girl in his hug," wanna see what pins I've won since last week?"

"I'd love too!" She smiled, and then cast Joshua an uncomfortable look. "Um, Joshua, do you want to-"

He raised his hand and shook his head, threads of shimmering platinum hair falling into his face like loose spider webs. "No, I have to be getting home anyway. Have fun, Rhyme. Shooter," he finished coolly before slipping out of the store with one last nod to the adults.

"He seems like a jerk," Shooter commented as he dragged Rhyme to the back of the store. "Is he?"

"A little," she relented, still watching him vanish into the crowds as if he was part of the city itself. "But he's also so much more."

-0-


	10. Chapter Nine

A/N- Waiting on mangas from the library. Tis never fun.

But, um... m-maybe more fun at the expense of Neku will make up for it? I don't know. *sigh*

-0-

Chapter Nine

-0-

Once Joshua had been dragged away by the younger Bito, the rest of the table for a moment in shock. Neku was the first to relax; or perhaps the better word would be 'break down'. He slumped forward in his seat and let out an aggravated sigh. "One of these days," he growled in a voice that trembled from frustration, "I'm going to _totally deck _Joshua and _break his pretty face_."

Before either of his companions could move, he rose and dumped his trash in the wastebasket. Shiki jumped up and grabbed for his arm.

"Wait, Neku-"

Something hit her in the side, throwing her off balance. Shiki squeaked and waved her arms, but stumbled backward to trip over something behind her.

_Splash!_

"Oh, sorry," one of the senior girls apologized cursorily at the girl sitting in the ice-cold fountain. The splash had attracted the attention of the entire courtyard, and Shiki was almost too stunned and cold to blush.

_Why does stuff like this_, she mentally lamented as she stared blankly down at the water swilling around her short navy skirt, _always happen to me? _A flash of red caught her eye, and she looked up.

Eri was standing a few feet away, something like compassion and guilt in her warm brown eyes. _Did one of her friends... push me?_

"Hey."

Neku's stern voice snapped her out of her thoughts, then hands were grabbing her arms and pulling her upright. Beat pulled a little enthusiastically, so her students grip on her other arm helped her from falling forward into a wet heap of gangly shame.

"You aight, Shiki?"

"Yeah, just kinda... cold," she confessed with a shiver. Neku snorted and shot a glare in the direction of the other girls as the bell rang.

"I bet that's the work of Joshua's fan club. Really, he needs to remember how cruel girls can be over guys. It's not right for him to subject you to them just to bother me."

_He's worried about me? That actually seems kinda... sweet_, she mused as Neku pulled her along to the main building.

"Hey, tell Konishi we'll be late. I'm gonna go find Stalker a change of clothes," he called to Beat, who nodded before

_...Wait, what?_

"Wait a second," Shiki grunted as she was towed down the hallways, wet shoes squawking on the floor like angry ducks, "where are we going?"

"Office," he grunted as they rounded a corner and came across a deserted stretch of hall. "Then bathroom so you can change."

She blushed, glancing down at her soaked clothes. "It's not that bad."

His unexpected stop caused her to almost run into him as he spun around to give her a cold stare. "You're going to freeze, " he growled, pulling at the dripping hem of her skirt for emphasis, "if you wear this to class. Sick people can't be tutors too."

_Is that the only reason you care?_ She snorted again as he resumed hauling her along, busting open the office room moments later.

Yashiro Uzuki looked up from her computer, then raised a dyed pink eyebrow. "Shouldn't you two, like, be in class?"

"She needs dry clothes. We're not leaving until we get them."

Shiki winced as the pink haired intern rose from her chair. "Are you taking to me, you little punk?" She curled one long fingernail at them, her grey shirt tightening as she took in a deep breath. "Because you really better not be talking to me like-"

"Oh, Uzuki, give it a rest."

Leaning in the doorway was the older of the two interns, Koki Kariya, idly chewing on an lollipop. "Come on back here, Sakuraba, Misaki. We've got plenty of spare clothes. In fact," he smirked at Uzuki's miffed expression, "I'll even write you a note so that the Iron Maiden knows where you've been."

Shiki flashed the man a smile as Neku dragged her by. "Thanks, Kariya!" Further words were cut off when various sized of uniform were being thrust in her face.

"I can get my own clothes," she muttered, a little sullenly. Neku rolled his eyes. "Have it your way, but be quick about it."

"I'm a bargain shopper, Neku Sakuraba- I can find my size in a three foot tall stack of clothes in two minutes," his tutor remarked, flipping through the neatly folded uniforms before pulling out a set. "There," she concluded, then was pulled away again, just being able to snatch the note from Kariya on the way by. The intern gave a knowing wink to the girl, and she blushed a little at its implications.

"We're not-"

Then the door closed on the office, and both teens were scuttling down empty hallways, the only sound being Neku's even footsteps and the pitiful squeaking of Shiki's shoes.

"Go change," he growled, pulling open the door to the girl's bathroom and practically throwing her inside. Safe now, with a door between them, Shiki rubbed her wrists. _He's stronger than he looks. Jerk._

Again attributing her speed to countless shopping marathons with Eri - here she sighed heavily - Shiki pulled on the dry clothes, tugging at the hem of the skirt. Then she froze.

"N-neku?" She opened the door and peered outside. Her escort was leaning next to the door, running his hands through his hair as if he was anxious for his headphones. At her voice, he looked up, then gave her clothes a once over, his gaze lingering expressionlessly on the extra four inches of leg that peeped from under the tiny skirt.

"The skirt's really... short," she squeaked, blushing as she turned around. "It still covers, though, right? I know we don't have time to go back and get another one, but-"

"It's fine," he muttered, taking her wrist again and almost jogging down the hallway to class. Nothing else was said, but Shiki could have sworn his ears looked a little red.

-0-

After school, and after returning to the bathroom to retrieve her still-wet uniform, Shiki was chasing down Neku in the schoolyard. "Hey, wait up!"

He turned, then met her halfway with a scowl. "Do_ not run _in that skirt," he half gasped, half growled when she came to a stop in front of him. The tall senior then proceeded to hand out death glares to the other guys in the area like they were going out of style. "Honestly."

"Sorry, Dad," she replied with a bit of a sting in her tone. "I'm still getting used to it."

Neku snorted and crossed his arms, reaching up to toy with his headphones, who had reclaimed their perch on the spiked orange head. "Whatever. What did you call me for, anyway?"

"I figured we should probably get back to work. Is it ok if we go to your house? My parents are out for the evening, and-"

"You wouldn't like them to come home to us alone in the house," he concluded, then rolled his eyes. "Fine. Your mom creeps me out anyway."

Shiki huffed and opened her mouth, ready to fire back with some nasty comeback. Nothing came.

"Close your mouth. You look like an idiot."

"I do not!"

Neku turned away and started down the street. "You do, too."

Still vexed, she had no choice but to trot after him, still feeling the shortness of the skirt. "You," the girl panted as she fell into step as best as she could beside him - his strides were considerably longer than her small, restricted steps - "are a jerk."

"Do I look like I care?" He raised one sharp orange eyebrow and directed his steely blue gaze her way before it flicked back to the street.

The rest of the walk was completed in a sort of tense silence. Clusters of people passed by, some near and some far, like boulders in a stream. The sky was grey, distant and cool - a blank canvas waiting for a storm or a sunset to be painted upon its smooth, vast surface. A chill breeze spoke of the coming winter. When the doors to the apartment complex slid open, the lady at the desk gave the pair of teenagers a plastic smile. When Shiki waved and Neku gave an absent nod, her eyes widened in surprise.

"I take it you don't talk much with the staff," Shiki commented to her escort as the lady peered around the corner and watched the elevator doors close.

He jumped slightly, as if snapped out of his thoughts. "What?"

_You could at least try to listen to me!_ "Never mind," she sighed in defeat, as the doors slid back open and freed the students into the dark hallway.

"So," Neku muttered, jiggling the key in the lock and scowling behind spikes of pumpkin-hued hair, "what's your plan?"

Caught off guard, all she could do was blink, feeling slightly stupid. "Plan for what?"

He sighed heavily, rolling his head towards the ceiling as the door swung open. "Helping me in English."

"Well," she replied, trying very hard to keep resentful ice out of her voice, "I figured I'd have you do a couple more book reports today, then tomorrow I'll try to think up something different to tutor you with. How does that sound."

Neku snorted again, running his fingers through his spiked bangs. "Peachy."

-0-

...Oh the shame. I'm putting cheap panty shots in a fanfiction. Josh help me.

Reviews make my world go around~~


	11. Chapter Ten

A/N; Late chapter is late. And long. But... I don't care I just lost another full day of vacation from obscure relative death. *sad face* Rest in peace, Aunt Vada.

-0-

Chapter Ten

-0-

Friday rolled around faster than Rhyme expected, and as she carefully slid her homework into her little black bag and tripped out into the hallway, a thin arm wound itself around her waist.

"Rhyyyyyme," Joshua sang in a low voice into her neck, the ends of his wavy steel shaded hair tickling her skin and bringing a little flush to her cheeks, "Come with me."

Planting her feet almost halfheartedly as the older boy started to pull her down the hallway, she protested. "But I promised Mr. H I'd help him clean WildKat for tonight."

"We won't take long," he insisted, pushing her along the slippery floor to an abandoned hallway. "You're hurting my feelings. Don't you want to be around me?" he finished, tilting his head to the side with a transparently hurt look; his natural mischief showing through quite clearly.

"Of course I do," she soothed him, her naturally people pleasing nature overriding the typical shyness that took over around Joshua, "But I think I need to-"

"You do that a lot, don't you?"

Rhyme blinked, flicking her blue eyes up to see his cold smirk. "What do you mean?"

"Help people. What a waste of your time," he added; flicking his silvery bangs out of his eyes. "You're just enabling that lazy, self absorbed attitude I can't stand."

The girl turned her gaze to the lockers, scowling with thought for a moment. "But if I didn't help other people, wouldn't I be self absorbed as well? Those who have never seen kindness cannot show it to others."

"That's assuming those you help go on to help others. Chances are they'll keep on living like they always did."

"If I help one hundred people and just one of them go on to help someone else, I've still done something. Besides," she added, squirming under the intensity of his gaze, "All that matters to me is that I've made someone happier."

Joshua watched her from behind narrowed eyelids, and then giggled. "Ah, Rhyme, you're so cute. Would you really do anything to make someone happier?"

"...Um, well..." She resisted the urge to step away; his gaze had become intense and unsettling. "...There's a limit to everything, but-"

Suddenly, Joshua swept her into the wall, pinning her to the cold metal surface with strength that belied his slight body. His breath was hot as he whispered into the crook of her neck.

"Do you trust me?"

She shivered, more from apprehension than temperature, and chewed on his question for a long time._ Do I trust him?_

_His actions may be a little... suspicious, but I think underneath it all..._

"Yes," she breathed, and he pressed her closer to the wall, smirking against the tender skin on her neck.

"Good. At some point in time, I'm going to ask you to do something very... important to me. Do you think you will do it?"

Her heart was beating so fast, she was shocked he hadn't commented on it. "I d-don't... know. I'll try?"

"That's a good girl," he chuckled, sweeping his lips up the side of her neck and drawing a faint gasp from his captive. "All right, then," he beamed, stepping backward and resuming the clandestine gentleman escort act, leading her back to the main group with a casual smile and vanishing in the crowds.

Rhyme stood there in a daze for quite some time, lost to time and space as she tried to wrestle with her conflicting emotions. Joshua... scared her, quite frankly, in a very similar way to riding on Beat's shoulders as he did tricks on his skateboard. It was an energizing kind of fear; that repelled and drew her in at the same kind.

Someone bumped into her suddenly, jarring the blonde out of her thoughts. "Oh, I'm so sorry, am I in your way?" was her automatic reaction, backing out of the middle of the hall.

The redhead smiled sheepishly back, brushing a silky lock of hair out of her face as she flashed a fashion magazine. "No, I wasn't looking where I was going, that's all." She was skinny and tall, with thigh high socks and a tiny miniskirt setting her sailor suit apart from Rhyme's more modest variation. Pretty brown eyes were enhanced by a brush of makeup, and Rhyme took her to be a senior.

Rhyme bowed out of habit anyway. "Um... okay."

"Hey," the senior asked as she pulled out a stylish black cap and settled it on at a jaunty angle, "You're friends with Shiki, aren't you?"

"Mm-hmm."

"That's... good." Her warm brown eyes dropped to the floor. "Shiki's really shy and a bit of a ditz, so she needs nice people around her to protect her like that." The girl flipped open her bright pink phone and glanced at it for a moment, then clicked it shut and flashed a bright smile to Rhyme. "Well, I've got to get to 104, so bye!"

"Bye! Oh, I'm Rhyme, what's your name?" The blonde called to the skinny figure as she clacked down the hallway.

"Eri!"

-0-

"Mr. H? We're here!" Rhyme called as Beat shoved the door open roughly for his little sister, rubbing the back of his neck.

The dark-haired barista poked his head around the corner, flashing them a smile behind his habitual sunglasses. "Good to see you two. There's not much to do, actually. Neku beat you here."

Familiar orange spikes of hair emerged from the shadows of the back room, and their bearer leaned in the doorway, still wearing a slightly frilly white apron.

Beat snickered. "Nice clothes, yo."

"Shut up."

Rhyme turned to Hanekoma as the two friends started bickering. "Is there anything I can do?"

He shook his head. "Nope. Neku dropped by right after school and got to work. I wonder if he and Shiki got in a fight or something. Let's ask. Hey, Phones!"

Neku glanced up from preparing to crack Beat over the head with a mop. "'Sup?"

"You didn't get in a fight with the young lady, did you?"

"No. Why?"

"Oh, just curious." Hanekoma waved his hand dismissively. "Woulda made things kinda interesting."

Even as he spoke, Joshua was shoving the door open with his hips, laughing as Shiki flushed and glanced up to lock eyes with her student. A silence fell between the tow as Neku's eyes narrowed; an awkward one of action without reaction as Joshua passed right on by and leaned casually on Hanekoma.

"One geeky seamstress tutor, paid for and delivered."

"I can see that. Thanks, Josh," the man noted as Rhyme stepped forward and did her default action in these instances.

"Glad you're here," she sighed, wrapping her slender arms around the boney frame of the other girl. "I hope you have fun tonight with us."

"She's staying?" Neku shook Hanekoma a shocked, and rather pissed, look; one that clearly felt betrayed. The designer blinked, playing the innocent.

"You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course I-" He shot a glance at Shiki; she took a step backward, breaking free from Rhyme's hug. "Do whatever you want," he muttered, stalking back into the shadows and at last remembering to tear off his apron.

The dark haired girl glanced down, hiding behind her short bangs as a wave of guilt pinned Rhyme to where she stood. A thick, uncomfortable air filled the shop; Joshua, however, seemed almost pleased.

_This is my fault, my idea... I have to try and fix it. Oh, why didn't I think of telling Neku?_

"Shiki, you should stay."

The younger Bito had opened her mouth, but it was her brother who had spoken. Either oblivious to the tense state, or didn't care, he was addressing the girl on the verge of running. "We want ya here. Phones is kinda pissy sometimes, but don' take it to heart, yo." He smiled then, and pulled her backpack out of her grasp. "I'mma put this with the rest of our stuff."

"Oh, I'll go with you," she lamely added, pattering off after him with her respect in him renewed. Once they were out of sight, she pressed her cheek against his upper arm.

"Thank you for that, Beat. I... wanted to say something, but I just... felt so bad that it was all my fault-"

"Don't do that, sis," he cut her off. "Don't blame yourself fer everything. You woulda said something way better, I know it. You're smart like that."

"But wisdom is nothing without the courage to act upon it and the power to make an impact-"

He wrapped one arm around her, hugging her to his broad chest as he tossed Shiki's bag and his own in the back corner of the room, behind the futon. "Then I'm lucky t' have a sis like you. We make a great team, yo!"

Together, they hauled the futon into the center of the room, so that it sat before the modest TV and speakers that Hanekoma had bought for them. Bare, paint stained concrete floors had been covered haphazardly with an old but soft rug that curled up in the corners from storage, and the walls were a modest grey covered with all of the promotional posters in the history of CAT, along with several of his old and new graffiti design sketches. To Rhyme, it was one of the most comfortable places in the world.

Neku emerged from wherever black hole he had been hiding in, and took a seat just as Joshua swooped in and plunked himself in the very center of the couch, smirking as he cuddled up to the other boy.

"Don't worry, Neku. If you get scared you can hold my hand."

"Bite me," was the eloquent response, as Rhyme settled herself down carefully on the silver-haired students other side and Beat flopped down between his sister and the couch arm. Of course, this left their newest group member only one place left.

"Joshua, can you scoot down," the younger Bito whispered as Shiki stood awkwardly in the doorway, avoiding eye contact with the prickly introvert. Her companion shook his head, instead shoving Neku away and patting the freed space beside him suggestively.

"The same offer goes to you as well, my dear Miss Misaki-"

Neku sat up and reclaimed his spot, shoving Joshua roughly with his shoulder. As his tutor was still dithering shyly, he snorted.

"Sit."

Quickly, and almost tripping on the carpet, Shiki obeyed, nestling down as close to the futon edge as she could.

"Comfortable?" he noted, with the sort of caustic sarcasm he used as his default tone. She swallowed and nodded; he crossed his arms and leaned back. "Whatever."

The movie was one Rhyme had seen before, of time travels and alternate universes and high school romances, so she spent most of her time people watching out of the corner of her eye. Beat was in his typical good humor, a grin cracking his features for most of the movie, outright laughing in many places as well. Joshua, however, seemed to share a similar mindset as herself, and was intent on closing the tiny but noticeable gap between student and tutor.

"Scoot over," he whined, about twenty minutes in.

"You're fine."

Joshua huffed, sulking for a moment. Then, a delighted and evil grin split his face, and before Neku could move out of the way, gave him a long, sloppy lick on the neck.

"What the fu- you're disgusting," he snapped, scooting over and closing the less than two inch space between them. Satisfied, Joshua settled deeper into the cushions.

Near the end of the movie, when the nerd was standing up to the bully to win the heart of the girl, Shiki gasped and drew in closer for just a moment to her student. He coughed and she quickly leaned away, but Rhyme noticed his ears flood with color.

"Cute, isn't it?" Joshua whispered as the onscreen couple kissed, though the younger student knew what he was referring to.

"Of course," she nodded, and behind Joshua's back Neku shot her a suspicious look. Soon, though the credits rolled, and Joshua and Rhyme both got up to set the futon back into the bed position. Beat was out cold, snoring very quietly through his nose, and Neku sat absolutely still, to their surprise, until he cocked his head to where Shiki slept beside him, her head on his shoulder.

"Awwwww," Joshua cooed, and the orange-haired boy growled; the combination of which was enough to wake her. Neku practically jumped to his feet, and took up his place beside Joshua to help lay the back of the futon down.

_He's right. They are cute together. But it'll take more than looking good to make any kind of relationship to work_, she mused, as she curled up next to her older brother. "Good night," she whispered as Neku flipped off the lights.

"Sleep tight," he echoed.

"Don't let the Neku-bugs bite," Joshua quipped as he propped his legs up on the mattress.

"Oh, screw you," the other boy muttered as he draped a blanket over all four of them on the bed.

"No goodnight kiss, then?"

Neku snorted and slid carefully between his couch mates. "Shut up and go to sleep, Joshua."

-0-

_Super special awesome thanks to DivineWolfe for getting this beta'd as I slept. *snuggles*_


	12. Chapter Eleven

A/N: The food is explained at the bottom of the chapter.

-0-

Chapter Eleven

-0-

Shiki was not the kind of person whose 'biological clock' understood the concept of weekends. She woke up at the same time every day, summer or winter, thus eliminating the need for an alarm clock. That morning was no exception, and she opened her eyes to blurry darkness.

The budding seamstress yawned, and tried to bring the world into focus without her glasses. The walls were a dark grey, spattered with bold art, and her bed seemed smaller than usual, both narrower and shorter in a toasty sort of way. For a dazed moment, she wondered if pixies had kidnapped her in the night and brought her to their home in a magic hollowed tree, like she always had been warned by her mother would happen if she didn't get to bed when told.

Then at the sound of a giggle, the night's event came rushing back to her, and she sat up quickly, tossing a bleary glance to her left. On the far end of the futon, some large lump seemed to be lying on its stomach and snorting faintly; that would be Beat, she guessed. Closer to her, Joshua and Rhyme were looking at something that glowed, probably his cell phone, and offering whispered commentary as Neku slept on beside her.

Squinting around, she felt about for her glasses until she knocked them off the edge of the futon arm; reaching down, she dusted them off and slid them on, yawning again and smiling to the other two that were awake.

"Did you guys sleep well?"

Rhyme nodded as Joshua flipped his phone shut and smirked, stretching. "Yep, and I don't know about you, but I'm just about ready for breakfast." Nodding, he gestured for her to stand up as he did so as well.

"Let's go start the coffee, at least," he sighed, casting a scornful look as Neku as Shiki tried to remember how to walk. Suddenly, she was thrown off balance and fell awkwardly onto Neku, elbowing him hard in the ribs.

Her student growled and stirred, propping himself up on his elbows as Joshua dragged Rhyme out to the main area, calling out in a far too cheerful singsong as he closed the door behind them, "Neku's awake! Breakfast for all of us!"

Gabbling mindless apologies and excuses, Shiki started to get off only to be grabbed by the shoulder and pulled up to his face as he sat up, leaving her sprawled over his lap as he blinked owlishly at her.

"G-g-good morning, Neku," she stammered as he rubbed his eyes with his free hand, then released her and leaned back onto the heels of his hands.

"...Where am I?"

"Mr. Hanekoma's place."

He blinked again, and then seemed to wake up slightly more. "Oh." Smoky blue eyes flicked up and down her figure, clothed in a rumpled deep red sweater and loose black jeans as she quickly slid off his legs and back onto the bed.

"Oh...?" He tilted his head slightly to the side, like a sleepy and confused kitten. Then Joshua poked his head around the door, catching the attention of both teenagers.

He smirked, in an obvious _'oh am I interrupting something?_' way, and vanished back into the light of the cafe. Neku scowled.

_"Oh."_

At this eloquent remark, he rose and made for the main room as well, slipping through the crack of light carefully so as not to wake Beat, and Shiki was left once more to follow him in silence.

Hanekoma was nowhere to be seen, but one of the coffee machines was already humming a merry tune as Joshua sipped something hot while lounging on a couch. Rhyme started pulling out ingredients from the fridge as Neku splashed water on his face, stretching with a growl as he glared as the other boy.

"Prick."

"Yes, but I'm a hungry prick, so could you make with the cooking already?" He blew fragrant steam at Shiki as she stood uncomfortably in front of the closed door; from the scent, he was drinking some kind of sweetened coffee.

Neku yawned, still scowling as he dried his face and went about his work. "What do you want for breakfast, Rhyme?"

"Poached eggs," piped up Joshua, and was totally ignored by the orange-haired teen. The blonde fidgeted.

"Um... something sweet and traditional. Dango?"

"Fine with me," he murmured as he rooted around in the fridge for the ingredients. Pulling a box out, along with some soy sauce, he transferred his serious gaze to Shiki.

"Sound good to you?"

That snapped her out of her shy reverie. "Dango and poached eggs? Yeah, that's fine with me." She smiled slightly as she polished her glasses on her sleeve. Satisfied, Neku set himself to preparing the rice flour dough as Rhyme set a pan of water on the stove. At this, Beat decided to emerge, yawning and stretching like a sleepy bear.

"Classic movie, yo; I love watchin' old American flicks," he observed as he practically dove into a nearby oversized arm chair. "When's the food gonna be ready?"

Rhyme shrugged. "Fifteen minutes, maybe more. Shiki, help me poach the eggs?" she queried softly, offering a shy grin into the bargain.

Before she could respond, Joshua whistled and coaxed her over with his finger. "No, no, come here and sit with me. Let Neku do the cooking."

At this, the boy at the counter shot the silver-locked smirker a glare to end all glares. "Don't whistle to her like that. She's not your dog."

"Isn't that rather hypocritical of you, dear? Since when have you called our new little flower by name?"

Neku froze, almost dropping the box of rice flour. "That's—I mean—" he stammered, coloring guiltily as he reached up for the headphones that were not there. With a snort, he tossed the flour aside and headed for the back room, studiously avoiding Shiki's eyes.

"Um, Neku?" The 'flower' flinched as he emerged with his precious accessory jammed over his ears, and she followed him. Moments later, the front door was slammed in her face. Wordlessly, Rhyme picked up where Neku had left off, and as Beat was stepping in to help, Shiki clenched her fists and followed her student.

Even at that hour, Shibuya was humming with activity and the air had a bite to it; quickly, Shiki shut the door behind her to keep in the warm cafe air, the obscuring curtain and 'CLOSED' sign clacking against the glass as it slammed behind her.

She winced, then shivered, and hunted the crowd urgently for a tuft of soft, orange spikes. At length, there was a flash of color heading for Miyashita Park, and she took off.

The wind was especially sharp as she ran into it, and while he did not have much of a head start, when she caught his arm her cheeks were flushed and she was panting, wisps of black hair floating around her head as she glared up at him.

"What do you want now?" Smoky blue eyes regarded her with the sort of impatience and distaste one would have when finding out one had been followed by a sickly cat.

Snorting a lock of hair out of her face, she snapped at him without thinking, "Shiki!"

He rolled his eyes. "Neku," he dead panned. "Your turn."

"My name is Shiki and... I want you to call me that. Not 'Stalker', or 'Four Eyes', or 'Crybaby' or... I'm Shiki, ok? Just Shiki." She crossed her arms.

"And you chased me down for that? I'll call you whatever I want," he added, brushing past her as he kept walking.

Too late, she realized that snapping at him was not the way to go. _What would Eri do?_

"Please?"

But he just hitched up his head phones and ignored her. Once more, her temper flared, and she found herself shouting at him.

"Fine, Neku! You just keep on running! But I'll always chase after you!"

To her astonishment, several people stopped and stared at her as Neku froze. New confidence rising in her, she marched forward, grabbed his arm and pulled him all the way back to WildKat.

Her own astonishment seemed echoed as she knocked on the cafe door and Hanekoma admitted them. Beat blinked owlishly at them as he slid a dango ball off a skewer, Joshua's eyebrow arched as he toyed with his poached eggs; but Rhyme just smiled.

"Nice work, Shiki," the owner chuckled, leaning against the counter and examining the dango in his hand. "I should have you hunt down Phones more often."

"Oh, shut up," Neku snapped halfheartedly, jerking free of Shiki and stalking away with a stick of dango.

Joshua heaved a sigh and leaned forward as Shiki took a seat at the counter beside him. "You're quite the addition to our little group," he noted slyly. "I thought only Mr.H could get our dear little Neku to listen to him. What did you do, anyway?"

She flushed and avoided his eyes. "Oh, um… I just ch-chased him down and yelled at him. Nothing special."

Rhyme pushed a bowl of poached eggs towards Shiki. "Don't say that. _You're_ special; I bet that's why he listened to you."

The seamstress took a moment to study the younger girl as she drizzled soy sauce carefully on a stick of dango. _I want to believe you, I really do but…_

_I'm Shiki. __**Just**__ Shiki. How can I be special?_

-0-

By the way, dango are balls of sweetened sticky rice flour, steamed and put on little wooden sticks, four to a stick and each about the size of a gumball. Unbelievably gooey and chewy; I've had commercial ones, and I want to make my own so I can screw better with the toppings. ^^


	13. Chapter Twelve

Sheesh, now I wish I had started naming my chapters. The format '3: Chapter Two' looks so... awkward. But that would mean I'd have to go back and change everything...

Should I anyway? I'll leave that to you guys.

-0-

Chapter Twelve

-0-

Rhyme hummed softly to herself as she polished the already shining tabletops at WildKat as the group of over-nighters prepared to head home at the end of a long morning. Beat and Hanekoma were moving furniture in the back, and Shiki was seated stiffly on a couch as Joshua and Neku prowled around behind her, bickering as they helped clean in their own way.

"Goodness, Neku, are you really going to use that beast of a vacuum to sweep the floors when you could use this poor, lonely broom? Think of the environment."

"How interesting of you to say that, considering you go through a bottle of hairspray every two weeks, filling the city with further pollutants."

"Tsk tsk. This coming from the boy who spikes his hair every morning with the intent of making it sharp enough to draw blood?"

"I can draw blood without needing to style my hair. Come here and I'll show you, you massive pain in the—"

The youngest of the little group passed the other girl a gentle smile. "Boys will be boys?"

Shiki's shoulder twitched in some kind of nervous halfhearted shrug while Neku vanished into one of the numerous back rooms, growling something about friendships and contracts. As soon as he was out of sight, Joshua flopped himself onto the couch opposite the tutor, still smirking like the cat who caught the mouse.

"Pity we all have so much homework this weekend. We—or perhaps I should say, Neku and the Bitos, usually head out to Udagawa after spending the night here. You and I could have stopped by Spain Hill or Q Floor and done some shopping."

"Maybe next time, then, Yoshiya? Sometime that I don't have loads of homework to do?" She gave a strained smile. "I've been so busy with Neku and...other things, I've been letting my own stuff pile up."

"That would be lovely, and, my dear little seamstress, call me Joshua." He smirked as Neku came back into view. "And I would be more than willing to _tutor_ you in any way that I can."

"Get your lecherous, manicured _hands off of_—"

_BEEP!_

A car was idling in front of WildKat, and a slightly portly brown-haired lady was waving cheerfully from the driver's side at Shiki. The girl jumped to her feet like a startled deer, neatly out from under Joshua's arm and grabbed her overnight bag almost at a run. As the door swung open, the lady could be heard teasing her daughter.

"Oh, my, aren't you a shining little star, Shiki? Not only do you have Neku as a suitor, but Madoka's boy seems to have an eye on you. He does look like her, though, doesn't he, but I hear he has his father's brain for business—"

"Drive, Mom!"

Then the door clicked shut, and Rhyme watched the animated discussion as Mrs. Misaki drove away. From close behind her, Neku snorted.

"Poor Stalker. No wonder she doesn't have friends."

"Neku, how can you be so cruel about your _giiiiirlfriend_?" Joshua leaned seductively against the couch as his longtime friend whirled on him.

"Oh, _go f_—"

"Hey, what's this?" Stepping back into the cafe front with Beat, Hanekoma waved a black cat plushie in the air gently. "This little guy had fallen behind the futon."

_How cute!_ Instinctively, Rhyme caught the plush as the barista tossed it to her and hugged it. "It's not mine, Mr. H. No tags, either," she observed as she inspected the seams.

"Of course not. That's Piggy."

Beat snickered at Neku's term of endearment for the plush, and the other boy gave him a mild glare. "I mean, that's Stalker's plush. She sewed him herself."

"Wow, no way!" Rhyme held the cat out at arm's length. "So, you're... Piggy?"

"Oh, I think I met him last night," Joshua observed, looking impressed. "But she called him Mr. Mew."

Neku coughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I just call him Piggy."

"Really? You're that familiar with her—"

Hanekoma coughed suddenly. "Josh, easy on the sex jokes. Rhyme's around."

"Thanks," she murmured, blushing self consciously and idly wondering what the silver-haired teen had planned on saying. Hiding behind Mr. Mew, she wondered if Shiki still sewed.

_Maybe she could make me something..._

"Anyway, I'll call Stalker and tell her she left the pig. I'll probably have to take it to her, so just go to Udagawa without me." He snorted and lapsed into silence, probably complaining internally about his tutor's forgetfulness.

"Heh heh," Joshua chuckled suddenly. "Perhaps, then, dear little Rhyme would like to go with me to Cadoi City for some shopping?"

Beat crossed his arms and snorted. "No way do I trus' you with my lil' sis."

"And your 'trus' is something my life feels empty without," the boy remarked with an air of thinly veiled condescension.

"Whatchu say?"

Hanekoma gently set his hand on Beat's shoulder. "Easy there. Don't fight in my shop. Joshua, if you have time to go shopping, you can stay here with me and help me with a few things. Rhyme, you're welcome to help as well."

He passed her a secret wink.

"If you're gonna be here with Coffee man, Rhyme, I guess it'll be ok. Jus' don't stay too late, 'kay?"

She smiled, warmed by her brother's concern. "All right. Bye," she waved to Neku and Beat as they left together, the former fiddling with his phone and the latter giving one last 'I'm watching you' signal to Joshua, who smirked and waved back with his fingers.

"You're more antagonistic than usual," Hanekoma noted as soon as the other boys were out of sight. The silver-haired boy pressed his lips into a thin line, his smirk growing strained.

"What's wrong at home, Josh?"

Quickly, Rhyme did her best to tune them out and melt into the surroundings, starting up a sink full of dishes.

"Same... expectations... so crushed there, you know? ... Neku... haven't had time for that... and they won't tune the piano either. I just don't know if... right for me. But... give in... to my last breath, I'll..."

Only impassioned snatches made it to her ears over the sound of running water, and despite her own burning curiosity, Rhyme worked steadily and kept her eyes forward.

_There's nothing I could do to help, anyway. The last thing they need is some little girl meddling in family affairs._

_But..._ in the shine of a wet plate, she caught sight of the two old friends in serious conversation. Joshua seemed so young and yet world weary, a facet of his personality that rarely saw the sight of day.

_... I wish I could get to know him more. The real him. Not the pretty face he puts on for everyone else. Still_, she noted as his voice darkened in anger, _maybe he wears that mask for a reason... _

-0-

On a rough skateboard deck, Hanekoma's design was etched and inked alternately, as he altered the picture and made last minute adjustments. Rhyme studied it with a loving eye as the barista slash designer stood over her, filling her nose with the faint smell of acrylic paint and coffee.

"Well?"

"As far as I can see, it's wonderful," she sighed, toying with the hem of her dark blue hoodie absently. "But I'm no good at art, so I don't think my opinion matters much."

"Don't say that," he chuckled, ruffling her hair with one hand as he sketched in an adjustment with his pencil. "You're his sister. So, it matches his tastes?"

It was a bull, in classic CAT style, tattooed and slender but full of power, charging forward with wings on his feet.

"Of course it does. What's the hidden message?"

Hanekoma raised his eyebrow. "You can't tell? Good. I'm getting better at the subtlety of this."

"It's 'Go the extra mile'," remarked Joshua, appearing suddenly at Rhyme's shoulder. "And the left foreleg is a little thick."

"That's awesome, Mr. H! I hope he feels it every time he skates," she smiled, although she was overly aware of her schoolmate's proximity.

"You can read my images too well," Hanekoma shook his head. "Josh, I won't give up until I devise a message not even you can read."

Joshua giggled, brushing Rhyme's neck with his fingertips as he reached up to flip his hair. "Good luck with that."

"But, you want your messages to come across loud and clear, right?" Rhyme shifted her weight, leaning slightly away from the senior as she addressed the artist.

Hanekoma shrugged. "It depends on what kind of message. Like, take the Udagawa mural. It says, 'Enjoy the moment more', right? I made sure that one was easy to read - subconsciously, of course, as is the trick with subliminal messages - but I also embedded, deeper in, 'Gather'. Only those who can really see into art will be able to pick it up and so the most creative and brilliant individuals can be found in front of the mural."

Joshua rolled his eyes. "You did that just for bragging rights, didn't you?"

"Nah, I was hoping that I could use it to find a couple of brilliant girls for you and Neku and get little artist grandbabies out of you before much longer."

One silver eyebrow arched, and then the artist laughed. "Oh, don't look so miffed, Josh. I expect you to get serious about girls at some point in time."

"Once more, my dear old friend; good luck with that."

_Brrrr, brrr._

Joshua shot his pocket a dirty look, then stepped outside to take the call after passing a flat look to Hanekoma.

He dipped his head, and then stepped forward to slip the board back into the special storage cabinet in the back. "And that would be Mrs. Kiryu, demanding her son home."

_Mrs. Kiryu..._ Rhyme remembered, quite vividly, her two encounters with Joshua's gorgeous mother. "I feel sorry for them both."

CAT smiled faintly. "Do you now?"

"I should probably be heading home, too," she added with a sigh, then paused. "And, Mr. H? Maybe, it'd be better for Joshua and Neku to find their opposites than their equivalents."

"That's my Rhyme; seeing the hidden messages in my words." He winked at her again. "Be a good girl and call Beat to take you home, will you?"

"I will. Bye!"

She dipped her head to Joshua on her way out, a gesture he returned stiffly with a plastic smile. A fresh twinge of empathy tugged at her heart as she pressed the speed dial for Beat.

_I just wish there was something I could do..._

-0-

_(Hey, if anyone wants to go give some love to my Beta Reader, Divine Wolfe, I'd be much oblidged. ^^ Thanks in advance!)_


	14. Chapter Thirteen

_Ahhhh, I love sudden plot epiphanies that give me content like this. ^^ Kinda long chapter, but I really hate to cut content. I hope I'm still striking the right balence between PLOT an FLUFF. Since no one complained about me having Untitled Chapters, I'm leaving everything as is because... I can._

-0-

Chapter Thirteen

-0-

The Misaki family car rolled calmly out of the grocery store parking lot, headed back home at last. For the younger of the two passengers, it was a prison on wheels.

"But that Neku boy, he's got charm, that's for sure. Maybe he's not as pretty or silver tongued as that Kiryu boy, but he's got a more honest look to him-"

Shiki was close to tearing her hair out. "Mom, can you please stop talking about them? I'm barely friends with either of them!"

Ririko Misaki passed a quick look over her daughter. "I'm sorry, Shiki, I just want you to get a boyfriend as soon as possible. I started dating when I was just a freshman, and while I think you were smart to wait - the world's a different place now than when I was growing up - I do think that you stand a chance of snagging a cute little-"

"I don't want to _snag_ a guy. I don't want to... catch one like they're some kind of exotic game. I want to... " Here she trailed off entirely, her mind busy.

_I wonder if Eri would like me more if I was dating Yoshiya..._

The opening notes to Leah's smash hit jolted her out of her thoughts._ 'Calling, someone is calling...' _The number wasn't one she recognized, but what else could she do but answer?

"Hello?"

"Hey, where are you right now?"

"Neku?" She gasped, flushing as her mother arched an eyebrow. "Don't say it," she hissed to Ririko.

"Yeah, it's me. I got something for you that you left at Hanekoma's place. Where can we meet?"

Shiki glanced out the window. "Um, well, we're just passing the Scramble right now. I'll meet you at Hachiko?"

There was a static sigh. "I'm at Udagawa. How about Cadoi?"

"All right. See you in a bit."

The connection ended before she could echo his goodbyes, and she slumped against the seat as her mother pulled up to the curb.

"Don't make him wait, sweetie." Ririko winked as Shiki flushed again and slid out of the car. The crowds swallowed her up presently, and she found herself swept along to Cadoi City. It wasn't too far from the Scramble Crossing, especially when she cut in front of the Shibu Department Store, and shortly she was standing under the bold pink and blue advertisement for Natural Puppy.

Now that she was alone and still, she couldn't block the unease curling around her spine. _What if I don't see Neku? He'll never spot me in this crowd. _Subconsciously, she hugged her arms, missing the fuzzy softness of her plush kitty.

_I almost wish I'd brought him with me._ A scowl crossed her face. _Wait a second... I don't remember packing him up when I left WildKat. Did I..._

Something soft hit her gently in the back of the head - Shiki spun around to confront the black stuffed animal in the grip of her student.

"Mr. Mew!" Eagerly, she received the plush kitty, finding him none the worse for wear, and hugging her firmly to her chest. "Thank you, Neku," she murmured into the plush's shoulder.

He grunted, and shrugged one shoulder. "I figured the piggy would miss you."

"He's a cat," she insisted, but smiled softly. Her companion coughed and glanced aside.

"Hey, are you busy tomorrow, after school?"

She shook her head. "Nope." _Assuming I get my homework done today, of course._

"Then, can you, um..."

"... Tutor you?"

He colored slightly and avoided her gaze.

"I'll take that as a yes." She sighed, and absently glanced at her phone. The old picture of her and Eri grinned back at her; the cheer stung her bitterly. "All right, after school then." She forced a smile.

_I have to keep my end of the deal. For Eri._

-0-

True to her word, Shiki waited for Neku at the schoolyard gate, her bag slung over her shoulder and the cold air biting at the pale skin between sock and skirt. She shivered, and tugged at the hem of the latter, willing it longer. She was down to the tiny skirt of little more than a week ago, and not totally pleased.

_Still, though_, she noted with a faint blush, _I've gotten a few more looks than normal, and Yoshiya said it looked really cute on me. But maybe he said that just to bother Neku. I'm not cute like Eri... and I never will be. Hmm, but I do wonder why Yoshiya teases me to get to Neku?_

Feeling Neku's eyes on her, she turned and scanned the schoolyard for him. Ah, there he was, talking to-

"Eri?"

Sure enough, it was her friend and idol in mostly one-sided conversation with her student as he flipped through the contents of his bag. At length he seemed satisfied and walked off without registering the redhead.

Her eyes followed his path until they met with Shiki's, then they dropped and she vanished quickly into the crowds. The seamstress felt her heart plummet.

"Hey, can you come right now? My phone died and I need to hurry home and recharge it."

Neku's casual inquiry was met with a sigh and a shrug. "What's the point, anyway?" she muttered under her breath.

She followed him, absently, and the trip to his apartment - including their way through the lobby where the ever-present receptionist smiled at them, and the ride in the elevator broken only by the low crooning of some has-been boy band - passed in silence.

Seeming unable to stand it anymore, Neku locked the door behind them and leaned against the metal surface, capturing Shiki's gaze.

"All right, what's going on?" Her companion's voice was hard as his eyes, but his abrupt manner didn't bother her this time. She just sighed, and looked away.

"You talked to Eri, didn't you?"

He shrugged. "What, the redhead? I guess. She was asking me a couple things, and I told her she should investigate for herself. Why?"

"She... she won't even look at me. What's the point? We'll never be friends again... and I..." Self pity made her eyes water, even as she rejected them in shame. _I'm such a crybaby. No wonder no one likes me._

"And, so what? She's one person. Get over it," and, pushing himself off the wall on his way to the kitchen, he nudged her with his shoulder. As usual, she followed him.

"But she's... Eri. Sh-She's amazing, and smart, and cute, and p-popular, and-"

"And you're Shiki. I don't think I like her, anyway. Kinda... vapid and annoying."

She tried to force a smile, realizing he was trying to comfort her in his own strange way. "Th-Thanks..." _Although I get the impression that you don't really like __**me**__..._

He took in a breath, as though preparing to speak, then he sighed. "Your mascara's starting to run." And he rubbed her cheek with his sleeve.

Sniffing and wiping her face off with a tissue, careful to minimize smudging the black makeup all over her face, Shiki watched the teenage boy pull knives out of drawers, then throw a pot into the sink and start filling it with water.

"What are you...?"

"Cooking. You can help." He slid the pot onto the stove, pulling powdered chicken stock and miso out of the tiny cupboard and poured it in liberally. "Stir this while I cut up the vegetables."

"...Okay." And both set themselves down to work.

Neku handled the knife with ease, slicing through the stiff vegetables with almost professional speed and skill, his dark blue eyes fixed on the task at hand as Shiki stirred the bubbling pot, studying him.

"What are you staring at?"

His voice, so sudden, snapped his guest out of her mesmerized stupor and almost made her drop the spoon in the soup. Even more to her surprise, his voice was not as cutting as it might have been. _Is he getting nicer or am I just getting used to his coldness?_

"Oh, I was just thinking about how good you are with that knife. You must have a lot of practice cutting things."

Neku paused in his task to give her a cold stare and slide his sleeve up, flashing her the unmarked skin underneath. "If you're suggesting I cut myself..."

Shiki _did_ drop the spoon in this time. "Oh, no no, I wasn't thinking that at all! Really, you're too fiery to be an emo in my mind, I just was wondering if you'd ever taken cooking classes or something, because that would be really cool, and no guy I know can cook, and that's a good thing because cooking is a life skill-"

Neku artfully shoved a carrot stick in her mouth as he fished around in a drawer and pulled out tongs. "You talk too much."

Successfully fishing out the spoon, Neku dried off the handle and handed it back to the black haired girl. "One of my foster fathers owned his own restaurant in Yokohama. He was teaching me how to handle the grill."

With this, he tossed the knife into the air, watching it spin almost lazily and catching it deftly by the handle. Using the blade, he scraped the latest vegetable chunks off the cutting board and into the soup.

_He's actually opening up a little to me!_

"That's really cool, Neku." She beamed as she stirred in the addition, then questioned carefully, "What happened to him?"

"He got dementia. Forgot everything, even his own recipes. So his son took over the business and didn't have room for me anymore." He shrugged, hiding his gaze behind his orange bangs again. "I think the old man's still alive, but probably rotting in some nursing home."

Before the anxiety on his face had been fully recognized by Shiki, an icy glare was shot in her direction. "I didn't tell you that because I wanted your pity," he snapped, and Shiki almost dropped the spoon once more before recovering to fire back with her own glare.

"Don't jump to conclusions like that, Neku. I was just thinking about how, on some level, you're pretty lucky." She turned her gaze back to the pot, feeling her cheeks flush a little. "You've lived such a diverse life, and you've got so many different talents and stuff and..."

She bit her lip suddenly. She was almost envious- Neku was so independent compared to her, and so talented_. Just like…Eri._

_Will he leave me, too, when the school year is over?_

"You're comparing yourself to me," he growled, and turned her head around with one hand to lock eyes. "If all you ever do is compare yourself to other people, you'll always be jealous. Right?"

Shiki was taken aback by the intensity of his gaze. "Yes-"

"Then don't do it," he concluded, releasing her and returning to his chopping. "You're talented, too. You can sew things. That's cooler than any knife trick."

What was it about this boy? Every word he said to her made her furious, or sad, or... absurdly happy. She wiped away a sudden tear, hoping he didn't notice. What was it about this boy that made her feel so much?

"Stop watering down the soup," he ordered, and she managed a little sniffly chuckle. _So he did notice._

She couldn't help it. A grin was taking over her face, and heating up her cheeks, and causing Neku to arch his eyebrows again.

"What now?"

"I'm just... happy," she confessed. "I'm happy that you feel like you can talk to me about yourself, even if it's just a little."

He snorted and turned away to chop up more vegetables. "Why would that make you happy? Isn't it boring to listen to other people go on and on about their pasts?"

"No, not at all. If I understand you better, I can teach you better, and we have a better chance of success." She stirred the soup more, searching for a good analogy. "It's like trying to find the right shape peg for a hole, you know?"

The rhythm of his chopping stopped, but she continued anyway. "Now that I know that you're, say, a round hole, I can use a round peg to-"

It was now that she noticed; her companion's ears were quite red. Shiki scowled, then realized the implications of her words.

"You pervert!"

"Shut up," he protested, avoiding her gaze at all costs. "I just spent five hours in classes with Joshua, okay?"

She smothered a giggle with difficulty. "You'll admit he rubs off on you?"

Neku snorted. "Never."

"So then, you'll admit you're just as bad as he is?"

He stopped, and glanced at her. Then he smirked. "This is rather un-Stalker like of you, teasing me," he taunted, closing the space between them.

Shiki felt herself backed against the counter, careful not to touch the hot stove, although she could feel its heat running up and down her spine. "Wh-What?"

"Is this Shiki, then?" He asked, tilting his head like a curious cat, his eyes especially dazzling up close.

_What? He-_

_'Calling, someone is calling...'_

The pop star's voice deflated the atmosphere entirely, and Neku returned to his task so fast Shiki wondered if she'd imagined the whole thing as she fumbled her phone out of her schoolbag.

"Hello?"

_"Oh, Shiki, I'm so glad I got a hold of you."_ It was Rhyme, and she sounded worried. _"Neku wasn't answering his phone; I think the battery must have died."_

"Yeah, he said something about that earlier. What's wrong?"

_"It's Beat. I can't find him anywhere!"_

-0-

_I submit to the clichés of the urgent-phone-call-interrupting-romantic-scenes. But it happens in Real Life sometimes, so yeah. Irony rules over us all._

_I hope I didn't just go and rape characterization in that last bit, though. I mean, Neku did start to be like that at the end of W1. But but but. I regret nothing._


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Nyaagaaaaaaah... I arise from the swamps of NaNo to hand you this update, in which Joshua's character development gets stuck in reverse and Rhyme gets some depth. Or do they?

Duh nuh nuh NAAAA!

-0-

Chapter Fourteen

-0-

Rhyme was at the Miyashita Underpass, as miserable as a kitten in a thunderstorm. First of all, her big brother had run off after a fight with their parents (again) and wasn't answering his cell phone (once more, again).

Second of all, she was waiting for Neku and Shiki to arrive to help her look for him as she'd already checked everywhere between Udagawa and the before mentioned underpass, and her brother would probably spontaneously combust if she searched anywhere else by herself. Their residence wasn't far north of the skate park behind the mural, and up to Q City was considered safe ground for the Bitos.

Third of all, she was standing beside the very street she had been near fatally injured on two years prior, and the flash of headlights on graffiti stained walls unnerved her still. It didn't help that the almost accidental 'messaging' in the carefully sloppy letters were rather violent or depressing, whispering threats and crying out in anger and pain, with fresh images stacked on old ones like hogs trampling each other in their haste for food. In a few places, some had painted over the graffiti entirely with bland beige paint, an attempt to restore the look of the original concrete.

_I wish I could paint over the pains of the past_, Rhyme pondered, especially philosophic in her worry and stress, _and erase the heartaches of the world._

_But how could I change the world if I can't even change myself? I'm still just a weak, helpless little sister._

Seconds before she was pulled backwards into someone's chest, she had noticed familiar footsteps. And now, firmly pressed against his clothes, her nose filled with cologne, she could identify said person easily.

"J-Joshua," she murmured, as headlights flashed by and his fingers frisked through her hair.

"Neku called, so here I am. Dun dun dun daaaah!" He hummed a fanfare then released her to fix his Pegaso suit. "Had to skip out of something, too, so I didn't take the time to change. Hopefully our dear Mr. Bito hasn't decided to go down the sewer."

"I'm sorry to have brought you here on such a rush," the first year blushed, trying to fix her hair in vain. Joshua shrugged as two more figures hurried their way.

"I wouldn't have come unless I wanted too, all right? So don't worry about it."

"As glad as I am you actually showed up, Josh," snorted a faintly winded Neku, having run the whole way evidently and in better condition than Shiki, "I hope you aren't just using this as an excuse to screw with your parents."

The smug answering snicker did not raise anyone's hopes.

"All right," the orange haired boy sighed, ruffling his hair and taking charge. "Where haven't you looked, Rhyme? And are you sure you don't want Hanekoma in on this?"

She nodded. "I just covered from here to Udagawa, and I'm sure. Hanekoma has... enough to worry about as it is. He can't just close the cafe whenever he feels like it. He has an obligation to his customers."

"Objection," declared Joshua. "First of all, I want to be in charge as the oldest person here. Secondly, what customers?"

"If you were in charge, we'd never get anything done, you lazy ass," lashed back Neku. "And I'm taller than you, so suck it up. Rhyme, you and Josh should head southeast, like down by Towa and Shibu. Stalker and I'll go in southwest, and we can meet in the middle of the Scramble if we can't find him after that. Then we're calling Mr. H to help, no complaints. Got it?"

The two girls exchanged nods as the other boy wrapped his arm around Shiki's thin shoulders, toying with her hair. "Oh, what, you don't trust me with your private tutor?"

"I trust you with either girl about as far as I can throw a car, but Rhyme and I know him best. Sending you off with her, " he nodded to Shiki as he slapped Joshua's hands away from the blushing girl."Would be the mute leading the blind."

"Fair enough," the silver haired boy bowed, taking Rhyme's hand as he fairly skipped out of Neku's icy sight, the sounds of their mutual friend bickering with Shiki fading as they emerged into the sunshine of the street outside of Towa Records.

Rhyme considering asking Joshua why he insisted on winding up Neku every time they met, and then remembered who she was going to ask and let the question die.

"Joshua... where were you before you came here?"

The forth-year student raised an eyebrow as he slid on a pair of sunglasses that probably cost as much as a month's food budget for Rhyme. "Why do you ask?"

"Most people don't wear suits and cologne while doing homework or watching TV."

"And have I ever acted," he purred, tilting her chin up delicately, "like most people?"

Heat was rising in her cheeks as he leaned in even closer, but her voice stayed steady. "No," she admitted. "Why are you avoiding the question?"

Chuckling humorlessly, Joshua stepped away, his smirking turning bitter. "Because it's not your business."

Stung by his bite, Rhyme bit her lip. "I'm sorry. I just..." She buttoned her lips against fresh questions. _No, he won't listen to me in this mood. I need to focus on finding my brother now._ So she took in a breath and set off for Towa.

Of course, Joshua was already sliding his cell phone out and hitting a speed dial. Foreboding pricked the back of her neck. "Are you calling Mr. H?" she whispered.

His eyes slid over to regard her out of the corner of the sunglasses. "I hate working up a sweat, and I'd rather just see if Beat's there before I run all over Tokyo."

"But I don't want to worry him!" She reached for the phone, hearing it ringing faintly, as Joshua danced out of her grip.

"I doubt that old miser can worry, but what gives Beat a free pass to worry you?"

Before she could reply, she heard Hanekoma's indistinct greeting over the phone, and in her frozen state Joshua pressed her against his chest again. "Hey, Mr. H, is Beat over there?"

She struggled, but her yelp of protest was muffled against the fabric of her clothes, and he held her tighter still.

"No, I was just hoping the coast was clear of Idiot. Can I come over in, say, fifteen minutes?" Another pause. "Great. Start up the espresso machine, if you please." Then he released her.

His scent was intoxicating her still, overpowering her senses like a bucket of soothingly hot water, and it was all she could do to stare at him indignantly.

"You're welcome," he noted, flipping his phone shut and slipping it into a pocket inside his white suit coat. "Now, let's go."

A little flicker of frustration burned at her sides, but Rhyme refused to rise to his bait, instead forcing a smile and taking his hand. "Right, so, you and I should cover the store here, and then I guess the Scramble, maybe Mind and Body Foods on the way since he's getting into Tin Pin for some reason."

Joshua giggled. "Tin Pin, you said? It suits him."

Rhyme could pick up on the snide insult he had buried shallowly in the statement, but she ignored it again. "Thanks again for all your help," she smiled shyly; relieved to find herself meaning it once it was out. "I know you don't really like each other, but it means a lot to me."

"Even though I'm doing it for my own selfish reasons?" He smirked, but his eyes betrayed his keen interest.

"Yep."

He gave a lone chuckle in response that reminded her intensely of Hanekoma. A question had flared up in her mind again; as they walked, she bounced it around, testing its weight and waiting for a good time to spring it on him.

The time never came, for as they emerged into the sunlight of Cadoi City, Rhyme's eyes somehow caught the familiar swaying motion of someone on a skateboard.

"Beat!" she gasped, knowing he'd never hear her but shouting all the same, and she tore across the pavement for him, with all the speed that came with years of running after an older brother on a skateboard. She'd learned to ride but she'd also learned that there was only room for one skateboard in the family, so she's been content to sprint along beside him wherever he went.

Joshua lacked that skill, so by the time she'd caught him just outside Shibu Department Store, her companion was flushed, sweating and in a fine bad temper.

She noticed this all from the corner of her eye, moments before she wrapped her older brother in a hug, refusing to let the tears show.

"I've been looking for you," she started, once she'd gotten her voice under control and she knew she could speak without whining pitifully.

"Sorry, yo," he grumbled into her hat, and she knew he was still miserable from the fight that had caused him to flee in the first place.

"Oh, you are, are you?"

Releasing each other, the Bitos stared at their somewhat forgotten companion, as he shrugged out of his sport coat, tore off his tie to shove it in his pocket, and fairly tore open the top of his black buttoned shirt. His hair was sticking slightly to his forehead, which was drawn into a foreboding scowl that shifted into a sneer as Joshua regained his composure and confidence.

"It seems to me that if you were as sorry as you seemed, you wouldn't run off and worry your little sister. I mean, honestly," he added, flipping his hair as though he was worried he was sounding too emotionally invested in his discourse, "there's little sense in apologizing for something you're going to do again."

"Don't you try to act like you know me, punk," Beat snarled, pushing Joshua hard with one large hand, as Rhyme grabbed his other.

"Beat-" she started, but Joshua cut her off.

"Like you're going to change now, huh? It sounds to me like this is something you do often. How juvenile. How pathetic." Each adverb fell on Beat's shoulders like a whip, making his jaw tighten as he almost flinched. "What kind of an older brother are you, anyway?"

"Stop it!"

Her own voice surprised herself, and both boys seemed taken aback. "Stop it, Joshua," she repeated. "How can you say those things? You run away from home, too."

The silver haired boy's eyes narrowed, cold and hard and distant as the jewelry in the store windows behind him.

"I can say what I want, dearest Rhyme," he whispered, his voice layered with venom so thick it made her physically ill, "because I make no show of apology."

The sudden sense of a fragile rope breaking made her reach out desperately for his shirt as he spun on his heel and walked away, but her arm was just too short. Fingertips brushed black fabric for a moment, and then Joshua was gone.

"Want me to geddim?" Beat peered down at her from the corner of his eye, obviously feeling guilty for their quarrel. Rhyme swallowed hard, and then shook her head.

"No," she said, finishing the statement aloud. _Wanting him to open up to me after I've known him for such a short time is selfish._

"Let's just go home," Rhyme whispered, feeling with every step that even though she'd found her brother, she'd lost her friend.

-0-

Ah ha ha ha, I'm neglecting my NaNo again. I'm terrible. So terrible. Ah ha ha ha ha...

*dies and resurrects partly, like a zombie phoenix*

Also. I send my love to Divine Wolfe for all that I make her go through. C: Be strong! It only gets worse from now on in school! *waves a foam #1 finger*


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Oh, um, my direction incompetence struck again, and I had everybody running in the wrong directions. So, um... Neku and Shiki went west, not east. *brick'd*

And, honestly, I had no idea I was going to write this. It just sort of... happened. Characterization Marches On, I guess.

*shivers*

I gave Divine Wolfe the chapter off. Sorry if you're upset, sweetie! But you need your rest. And I'm an attention whore and didn't want to wait any longer. *squeeze*

-0-

Chapter Fifteen

-0-

Neku was merciless; Shiki jogged behind him, her delicate and not entirely fit body starting to burn with exhaustion, the pollution in the air tangible on her tongue as she panted, running in her school outfit behind him. Neither of them had taken the time to change, and Neku had stopped only to grab his cellphone and headphones before taking off.

"Can you... slow down?" the seamstress gasped, and her companion's only reply was a glare.

Her glasses were bouncing against her nose, so she pulled them off and watched the world fade into smeared colors, like a painting splashed with turpentine. Only a few feet in front of her stayed in focus, so she picked up her speed to keep Neku in her sights, tucking the glasses safely into her schoolbag.

So, when he skidded to a stop, she less than gracefully cannoned into him, knocking him to the pavement and getting both of them tangled in a mess of scrawny teenage limbs.

Neku growled, and she sat up enough to let him roll over and glare up at her. His lips were pressed in a frim line, holding back what was probably several insults. Of course, his eyes held nothing back.

_Stupid, stupid Shiki,_ she read in the narrowed hazy blues._ How can anyone be so stupid? I should have left her back at the apartment; locking her in if I had to. Stupid stupid stupid._

She winced, breaking eye contact. It almost hurt, but that might have been the scrape on her knees, on the leg where the sock had slid down to bunch awkwardly around one ankle. "Sorry," she whispered, and as much as she wanted to slide off of his black-denim-clad knee so she wouldn't be partly straddling him in her very short school skirt, the air had frozen her dead to the spot.

_Stupid, stupid Shiki!_ Her own mind was berating her now, telling her to flee for her life before the boy she was sitting on disowned her forever and broke off their deal, choosing to fail english instead of deign to be seen with her.

Neku sighed, propping himself up on the heels of his hands and lowering the leg she sat on, studying her. His gaze practically burned, and against her will she squirmed slightly against him. He took in a sharp, shallow breath, then something vibrated against her inner thigh.

"Move it," he commanded her, tapping the side of her hip with his hand, and she shifted away enough for him to withdraw his phone from his pocket and flip it open.

"Hey, Rhyme," he greeted her calmly. Relieved, Shiki slid back into place on Neku's leg, earning a faintly amused look from her orange-haired classmate. "Any news?"

Amused? Tilting her head slightly to the side, she studied him as he had done to her moments before. His eyes were flickering back and forth, taking in the scenery as he listened to their mutual friend talk in low, weary tones. Fingers toyed absently with the neck of his shirt, where the top two buttons had been undone and exposed the angular collarbone like the parted petals of a very masculine flower.

"We're at 104," he noted. "... Yeah, all right. Smack Beat for me, and I'll smack Joshua for you. See you around." Flipping the phone shut with a satisfying click, he tapped the mobile device against his chin, having gone back to studying her.

She swallowed despite the sudden dry feeling in her mouth as his serious gaze washed over her, cold and intense as ice water. A shiver ran down her spine; desperately, Shiki attempted a conversation. Anything to get him to stop looking at her like that, like he could see into her soul when no one else even knew she existed.

"S-so, Rhyme found him?"

"Yeah," he murmured, dropping the word onto the pavement carelessly as he shifted his weight back, rolling his shoulders and freeing her from his gaze briefly. "Lost Joshua though."

"Should we look for him?"

Neku shook his head slightly, letting his ginger bangs sweep across his nose and turned his eyes back onto her from behind them, where they glimmered like dark stars. It did not help her confidence any. "He can take care of himself; Beat can too, but he's a different kind of stupid when he's pissed."

Shiki almost winced in sympathy. "That's not a very nice thing to say about your friends, is it?"

"Friendship's not about compliments," he replied coolly. "Why do you care anyway?"

This time she did wince, but covered it quickly by standing. "Oh, nothing," she replied cheerfully, turning abruptly on her heel and heading for the shopping mall. "I'm going to do some shopping while I'm here, ok?"

As fast as she could, she left him still sprawled on the asphalt, blinking back a few bitter tears as she pulled her glasses out of the small bag on her arm.

_"Why do you care anyway? It's not like __**you're**__ my friend."_

He might not have said it, but he was right. Bribing someone with lame tutoring so she could get closer to his friend was not the right kind of start. But...

_Do I even want to be friends with someone like him? I mean, he seems to spend a lot of his time insulting everybody he knows._

Her mind flashed back to when they had been running, and he'd been scowling into the cold wind as he urged her on like a drill instructor.

_Maybe he was worried... Maybe he was trying so hard to find Beat for Rhyme that he was willing to push himself to the limits._

No one had really worried for her before; not even her parents. Granted, she'd never been in especially dangerous situations around them, so she'd never given them cause to worry. But the thought of Neku running after her, trying so hard to find her, warmed her in ways she didn't understand.

His friendship was one worth earning, and there was only one obvious way for her to earn it.

So, she pushed open the doors of 104 with purpose. Her first stop was the fabric store.

-0-

Satisfaction of a good purchase tickled her cheeks into a smile, and Shiki was tempted to skip out of the store, her schoolbag sharing her arm with a plastic bag stuffed with various fabrics and patterns. She'd gotten a little carried away, but she was confident she'd find uses for all of her purchases.

"Well, don't you look pleased?"

Yoshiya sidled up beside her, his tailored suit only adding to the illusion he'd just stepped off of the cover of a magazine. She jumped slightly, never having been around him on her own before.

"Oh, um, well, you know, girls just love shopping," she tittered weakly, clearing her throat and trying to sound sensible. "What are you doing here, Yoshiya?"

He shrugged, smirking catlike at her. "Shopping. A different kind of shopping than you, but... whatever," he finished, sliding his arm around her waist as though he did this sort of thing everyday. "Isn't it high time you called me Joshua?"

"Wh-why do you say that?" To her dismay, he'd robbed her of her senses again, and he chuckled in a voice low as thunder, rich as chocolate.

"Well, you're quite close to my dear little Neku, so I figure you're allowed. Welcome to my little circle, Shiki," he finished, cheerful even as his voice dropped an octave. "I've waived Rhyme's membership fees, so would you be willing to pay them for both of you?"

Shiki was starting to notice that she was being led away from the crowds, and the rather suggestive way his fingertips grazed her hipbones through her skirt. The fact that this was her first time around the strange, silver haired teen without Neku made her feel both free and exposed.

"I... I don't really... um..." she swallowed, struggling for words as the no longer suggestive - but promising - purple eyes drowned her thoughts in their intensity. Something like both dread and anticipation was curling around inside her, running across her skin in heat and chills.

"Don't make me beg, Shiki," he hissed, picking up the pace until they had rounded a corner, heading for the maintenance stairs. "I'm not used to having to ask for things."

Running footsteps sounded, and Yoshiya - Joshua's eyes flashed with something both like relief and anger. "The only person who's going to be begging is you," snapped Neku, wrenching Shiki out of Joshua's grasp with rage lacing his tone.

"Oh, Neku, don't be so selfish," the other boy chided, leaning against the wall with casualty that stunned Shiki farther. "I'll only need her for about an hour."

"How many times do you have to do this, Joshua?" Neku sighed, the edges of his voice ragged, and as the seamstress' senses returned to her, she noticed how hard he was breathing. _He must have been running again... after me? Or Joshua?_

"How many girls do you have to do this to before you stop? It's cruel, both to them and you."

Joshua's eyes flashed again, and he glared at Shiki with such intensity that she wanted to wither away and die on the ground. "Shut up," he commanded the ginger haired teen who stood protectively between them.

"You shut up! Damn it, Josh, the world does not revolve around you, and girls are not toys to be played with until they broke."

"You never complained before. In fact, if I recall right," and Joshua fixed Shiki in his gaze again, "you had your fun dealing with the_ leftovers_."

Neku's shoulders went rigid, and Shiki felt some of the blood drain from her face. She'd never been the brightest when it came to jokes about that sort of thing, but the boys... they weren't joking. And she didn't feel that safe around either of them anymore.

"You'd also recall that I don't anymore," he replied, his voice shaking slightly and ruining his bravado further. "I've changed, or I'm at least trying to."

_I do not want to be here_, she concluded suddenly, as Joshua's eyes burned like demonic fires. Before she'd even realized she was running, she was gone, weaving through the crowds, clumsy and desperate. Fingertips brushed her arm, and then for the second time that day, she'd tripped and gotten tangled up with another teenager.

But it was Neku's turn to sit up and apologize, lifting himself up onto his hands so he was leaning over her, still winded.

"Sorry," he muttered, standing up quickly before anyone saw, since it would have looked bad to have him seen caging her like that. She was grateful, and hated herself for it as she avoided his eyes.

While she wasn't entirely sure what Joshua and Neku had done together with girls, but leftovers did not sound good.

An image flashed in her mind; Eri, bruised, bleeding and ravaged, staring tearfully up into Neku's face as his eyes raked over her bare body, dark and compassionless. It was so realistic and horrifying, that when he touched her hand, she couldn't help but gasp and flinch away, scrabbling backwards on the slick, dirty mall floor out of his reach.

She glanced up, inadvertently, still feeling her pulse pounding under her skin from the events of the last fifteen minutes, and met Neku's shocked gaze.

"Are you-"

"I'm fine," she cut him off, rising on shaking legs that only seemed to support her from sheer willpower. Once again, she was reminded of how most of the school avoided this boy, who seemed as approachable as a feral cat. But cats could be rendered harmless. Neku...

She wasn't so sure anymore. Joshua had shaken her to the core.

He reached for her again, his grip firm but gentler than it had been when he was pulling her away from Joshua.

"You're not fine. Look, Shiki-"

"Let's just go home, ok?"

"No!" He snapped; she flinched, and his grip loosened, until his fingertips were just grazing her skin. A heavy sigh escaped his lips, one that sounded like his soul was fleeing his body along with it. "Please, just..."

Then he shook his head, letting go of her entirely, his gaze falling into shadow as he retreated behind his bangs and the barrier of ice he had when she'd first met him. "Fine," Neku muttered emptily. "Let's just go. Don't forget your bag."

They exited 104 in silence; Neku keeping his distance and avoiding looking at her in a painfully obvious way. Shiki's guilt for having restored the barrier between them was beginning to eclipse her fear of him. _He said he'd changed, didn't he? So, then... should I trust him? He's never done anything to me, but... _The image of him and Eri still haunted her mind like a shadow.

"See what I meant about Beat and Josh being different kinds of stupid?" Neku's voice made her jump again, and as she turned to look at him, he clamped his jaw shut as though he wished he hadn't spoken.

"Sorry," she murmured. "I mean, it's ok, feel free to talk, I was just kinda lost in thought again," the seamstress gabbled, as his head swiveled slightly in her direction in the most unnerving way possible, since his eyes were still hidden. "Not that I have any right to say whether you should talk or not, you know. Um..."

"But do you see?" He finished, keeping her locked in his invisible gaze. "What I mean is, don't worry too much about Joshua. He... gets like that when things get bad. It's how he's been since he started high school. Maybe before."

Memories of conversations past flooded Shiki's mind; Hanekoma avoid Joshua's advances and asking him how things were at home, Neku chiding Joshua on using sex to solve problems...

"Oh. So he..."

"Yeah," Neku clarified, somehow, with another short syllable. "But don't worry too much about it. Just... be careful around him on his bad days. Or better yet, just stick by Hanekoma or m-" he hesitated, then adjusted his headphones. "Got it, Stalker?"

"Yeah," she echoed him softly. "Do you think he'd ever take it out on Rhyme?"

He shook his head. "Nah. He's already had the opportunity to do that kind of thing with her, even on a bad day, so I think she'll be all right."

"Why was I... different?"

Finally, the shadows lifted, and Neku's blue gaze washed over her like water again, although somehow it was more soothing than chilling this time.

"Because I'd been keeping you away from him all this time. He still thinks of you like he does everyone else - a toy."

She shivered again. _But he said I could call him Joshua..._

_Am I in the circle now? Is Neku right? Or does Joshua actually... want me?_

The walk to her house passed in a silence that was only slightly less tense than the one before it; this time, it was Shiki's barrier that kept things tense, and when Neku dipped his head and left her on the porch, she didn't watch him go.

Instead, she headed straight for the shower, hoping to wash away the creeping fears that were making her skin crawl.

-0-

Weeeelp, that's it for this chapter. Sorry it's so dark; but this Joshua is one messed up sunuvabitch. ^^ Like I said, I didn't plan for this to happen, but I'm liking how it's going. Kind of.

Reviews are awesome, as always; even if it's short, it lets me know you care enough to read it! Think of reviews as kind of signing the guest book, you know? Say something, for the love of crap, or I'll never know you were here.

By the way, does anyone call that building Ten-Four? I always call it One Oh Four. Meh.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Thanks to Divine Wolfe for helping me work out cultural continuity snarls. Or whatever. 8P

-0-

Chapter Sixteen

-0-

Beat and Rhyme had traveled in silence on his skateboard to WildKat, where the older Bito left her at the door.

"I'm gonna... go home now, 'kay Rhyme?" Rubbing the back of his neck, the athletic boy muttered this to the pavement, avoiding his sister's eyes. "You stay here; since our parents are probably gonna chew me out. I don't want you to... have to list'n to them argue."

Relief tempered her concern as she stared at her older brother. "Are you sure you'll be-"

"I'm sure, Rhyme." He forced a smile that was heavy with guilt and shame; Joshua's words had hit their mark. Reaching out, he ruffled her blonde, uncapped hair and forced a grin. "Besides, isn't Coffee Man s'pposed to be finishin' fixin' your necklace soon?"

"Yeah, I guess..." She laced her fingers together, feeling her soul fill with similar emotions to her brother as he skated away; she only wished it was from empathy.

_I should be worried for Beat, going home to face our parents alone. But I keep thinking things like, he deserves it for running off like that, or I'm just glad they yell at him and not me._

The cheerful bell above the cafe door heralded her entrance, and she could hear Sanae's smile fade as he greeted her.

"Heh...ey..." The note broke in the middle, and the middle aged artist slid around the counter to kneel beside her. "You all right, Rhyme?"

She looked deep into those concerned, dark brown eyes; deep into the eyes of the man who had easily become a second father to her. And she lied.

"I'm fine," Rhyme answered, smiling gently as Hanekoma stood, ruffling his hair in a way that reminded her, painfully, of her brother.

"Have it your way. Mind holding down the fort for a bit? I'm expecting Josh around, and I get the feeling he's really going to need some coffee as soon as he gets here."

The blonde flushed, thoughts crowding her mind; drawing one at random, she presented it. "What makes you think that?"

His smile softening, Hanekoma handed her a copy of some magazine, ruffled her hair one more time, then was gone, with the hummed 'instructions for Joshua's favorite is on the blue Post-It on the fridge' ringing in her ears.

"Wait, I don't think this is such..." Rhyme sighed, her shoulder sagging as the door closed with a click. "... A good idea."

Taking a seat on the floor behind the wood counter, she cast an eye around her; there were plastic tower-like containers under the bar, filled with coffee beans in nothing short of thirty varieties that all looked exactly the same, with shelves laded with bottles of flavorings, sugars and even tiny marshmallows. She leaned against the black refrigerator, feeling oddly secure as she was surrounded by coffee machines and hot water dispensers lined against the mirror-backed rear counter and sink, and flipped over the magazine.

'Eiji Oji - Still The Prince! Wins 'Ultimate Beautiful Man' by landslide!' proclaimed the cover, along with other equally egotistical declarations such as 'Shadow ramen revealed; black noodles, black hearts' and 'How to survive Edoga's sales'.

One headline caught her eye, though. 'Kiryu's dirty laundry aired! Madoka tells all!'

Instantly, she was curious, but even as she was peeling open the cover, something felt... wrong about this to Rhyme.

Wouldn't it be better to get to know Joshua by talking to him, and not by reading what his mother has to say?

She was still in a hot debate with herself when the door was thrown open; Rhyme popped up from the floor like a jack in the box, rubbing the palms of her hands against her shorts nervously.

"Welcome to- Joshua?"

At first, she was relieved to see him; she was terrified by the thought of actually having to serve a customer on her first time alone in WildKat, and she had been worried about Joshua since he'd taken off but...

All of that relief shriveled and died when he glared up at her. His shirt was torn, his jacket gone, and his cheeks were flushed with the chill. Violet eyes were glassy, almost, from unshed tears, and she felt sick to see him like that.

So quickly, he tilted his chin up, freezing his eyes and sliding into a defensive sneer. "How the mighty have fallen, I know. I got mugged on my way here, and the bastards stole my wallet and phone. Now, put yourself to use, Ms. Bito. I'd like my usual."

The words were cutting and cold like knifes, but they were a release for her guilt so she turned to the post-it in silence.

'1 tbsp d crmr

1/2 c JL, blk

1/2 c BluM, blk

3 tbsp carm sug'

Rhyme sighed through her nose, as softly as she could, trying to force out her rising sense of panic. Turning to the rows of coffee makers on the counter, she tried to find a link between the cryptic marks and the shiny machines.

Joshua's gaze was a weight when it landed on her between flitting around the shop and filling the air with an aura of misery hell bent on being spread. She said nothing, though, and continued her quiet, seemingly pointless work.

At length, she opened the front of one machine in use, finding a metal mesh basket filled with coffee grounds. She inhaled the damp, cool aroma, just to test it, and then opened up the bellies of two empty machines.

Under the bar she found the bean grinder, and after plugging it in, tapping the top a few times and eliciting both angry whirrs of the blades and glares from Joshua as he scratched at the tabletop, figured out how it worked and poured in equal parts Blue Mountain and Java Love beans. The former was clearly labeled and seemed to be a basic coffee; the latter smelled of vanilla and cookies and smelled like a better flavor to mesh with what she'd found to be caramel sugar than the Jamaican Light, which smelled like spice. What 'd crmr' was she had no idea yet, but she knew enough about coffee - or so she hoped - to know that she needed to concentrate on the beans.

Once she'd started the machine brewing, Rhyme allowed herself a satisfied smile only to have it falter once she felt Joshua studying her.

"When's Hanekoma coming back?" he asked, a little gentler than before, as she turned to face him.

"He didn't say." She tried to offer him a sorry smile, and halfway though she worried he'd take her pity as an insult so the expression landed somewhere between an awkward grin and a tearful one.

One ashen eyebrow arched at this, but Joshua stayed silent, and she turned to start cleaning up her mess.

When Joshua arose from his seat and slid behind the counter to check the machine, she was only too eager to move out of his way; no doubt he knew more about the contraption than she did.

"Do you work here a lot, Joshua?" she asked, as he adjusted some secret setting with typical, resolve melting confidence. Of course she had done it wrong.

"I suppose," he replied, less evasive and more absently then the ice of before. "I have no qualms with paying Hanekoma to do the work for me, so I just know how to work the machines by observation."

"Would you ever want to take over WildKat?"

Joshua's eyes slid to transfix her; the rest of his body stayed as still and cold as marble for a few long moments, then he shrugged.

"I don't know what I want, really, apart from wanting something to do on my own. I want-" he started, turning to face her better, than froze as he saw her pick up the magazine.

Chilled cheeks went pale, then flushed again as he all but ripped the paper from her hands and studied the cover for a moment. When he tossed it aside, it clapped angrily on the bar surface, like a slap to the face, and Rhyme flinched.

Her mind flashed to Beat and worry took a bite out of her soul, but her attention was jerked back to Joshua just as quickly.

"How much did you read?" His face was set like stone, gaze inscrutable.

"None. Or, um... nothing your mother wrote," she amended, forcing herself to meet his gaze. Don't show fear to a bully.

A short sigh escaped his lips, and his gaze flashed to the window for a heartbeat before he slid closer, backing her against the wall where there was no escape.

She shifted, torn between avoiding his piercing stare and letting herself be swallowed up by it. Joshua gave a low, three note chuckle; a more sensuous and dangerous version of his typical giggle.

"You're rather calm, aren't you? Paler than I expected."

Rhyme took in a sharp breath as he pinned her to the wall, leaning in so that his lips were brushing her ear as he spoke.

"What if I said it was you that I wanted, Raimu?" he whispered, a sound like wet silk drug across stone. "What would you do?"

Fingertips brushed the top of her sweatpanted thigh as he continued. "Would you give yourself to me, or would I have to take it?"

She swallowed, taking a moment to assess her thoughts. Fear was just a niggling thought in the back of her mind, along with a very faint and pleasant warmth down her spine, but she was more concerned with his question.

"Are you asking me now?" Rhyme offered, in a gentle voice like she would use towards a savage dog.

A puff of his breath intensified the background sensations in her mind. "My question first."

"I don't know how I'd answer in the future. But today, I'd say no."

He chuckled, and she could feel him smirk into her skin. "Really. Why?"

"Because I know that you don't want me. And I trust you not to... take me," she finished, a little awkward at saying a phrase with such suggestion in it, and somehow she found the room to slide to the side enough to look him in the eye.

He was still facing the back wall, the back of his hand against his lips. "Why would you say that? What reason do you have to trust me?"

She shrugged one shoulder slightly. "Neku trusts you. That's all I need."

Joshua's still face cracked into a small, tired smile. "Is that so?" He turned and drew near to her again to press a gentle kiss to her cheek.

"Now," he murmured, still millimeters away from her, "act natural."

On cue, the bell rang; Joshua leaned back as Hanekoma slipped inside the door, hanging up his coat and fedora with a shiver.

"Coffee smells nice, Rhyme." When he raised his eyes and saw the two teenagers so close, he didn't even blink. "You made enough for me too, right?"

Joshua tapped the coffee maker Rhyme had opened at first. "You can have the old stuff, Sanae. I don't pay your rent to drink cold coffee."

Just like that, everything seemed fine again, and as Hanekoma finished Joshua's coffee and brewed milk tea for their female guest, she could only stand to the side and try to understand what was going on.

_His mood changes so fast. It's like being friends with a hurricane._ Weary with it all and confused beyond, Rhyme drank her tea in silence as her companions bickered like an old couple.

"Oh, Skulls Jr," Hanekoma remarked in the middle of some conversation she'd lost around the time they started discussing different roasts, "I got something for you. Stay put," and he rose from the end of the couch and headed for the back room.

"I must say, if this is how you 'act natural'," Joshua remarked casually from his easy distance on the middle cushion, adjusting the vest and shirt he'd borrowed from Hanekoma, "you had better not pursue a career in theater."

"I don't think I will," she admitted. "And, sorry. I'm just... having some trouble figuring you out."

He grinned and giggled, flipping a lock of his now-smoothed silver hair. "What can I say? I'm impossible."

"You sound quite proud of that," she observed softly, adding to herself,_ yet you look so sad. It must be hard to have no one understand you, not even your-_

"You never told me what you wanted to do with your life," he cut off her thoughts; she wondered if he's guessed the road they were traveling down.

Rhyme fiddled with the hem of her favorite orange sweater. "I haven't decided yet, really. All I know is that... I want to be able to have a good career so that I can support my family."

"Especially Beat?"

She shrugged. "Not really. He's stronger than you think, Joshua." Glancing up, she tried to catch his eyes in a serious manner. "You don't give him enough credit."

Joshua sighed, swilling his coffee around in the cup. "This again? Must I like him? Isn't it enough that I have to deal with his overwhelming Beatness at our lunch table every day?"

Rhyme giggled, against her own will. Her companion gave her a half amused look.

"What's so funny?"

"You're so dramatic." She grinned, and then bit her lip. "Oh, um, no offense, of course. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry," he soothed her, pursing his lips in mock arrogance. "It's nice to see my powers of comedy are appreciated. Neku's such a stick in the mud, and Shiki..."

Joshua's face suddenly became more serious, and he turned away from her to take a contemplative sip as Hanekoma returned with a small box.

"Don't open it until this weekend," the barista grinned, then kissed the top of her head. "Need me to walk you home?"

Rhyme clutched the box to her chest, finishing her tea and leaving the cup on the table as she stood. "You don't have to do that. I'm not very far from Udagawa, and the Skate Park's still open, so I'll be fine."

"If you say so," Hanekoma sighed through his nose. "Still not too sure about it..." Clearing his throat, he cast a meaningful glance at Joshua.

The boy on the couch either dodged it or ignored it; Rhyme couldn't tell which. Hanekoma rolled his eyes.

"Be safe, Rhyme," he murmured, his eyes warm and fatherly. She offered him a smile.

"I will be," she promised him. "Bye, Joshua. See you tomorrow."

He raised a hand in absent response, and she headed out the door into the chill evening.

_Definitely a hurricane._

-0-

The next day at school seemed to have the same atmosphere as though it was about to storm; there was turmoil, and a sort of dampened spirits and charged hostility between all the members of the groups that sat loosely together at lunch.

Rhyme couldn't, and perhaps didn't, want to know what caused Shiki to veer away from Neku and Joshua, her eyes pleading to the blonde first year student in ways that belied her pale smile.

"Good afternoon, Rhyme," she whispered, a noise that sounded almost more like a whimper, as Neku dropped onto the seat beside her with his eyes hidden behind his hair.

"Good afternoon, Shiki," the other girl replied, her eyes sliding over to Joshua as he sat as far away from everyone as he could without looking obvious. There was an air of hurt and almost guilt to him; but it was all swathed in protective pride, so his faint smirk of greeting to her was fake and brittle as cheap plastic.

Something was wrong, and off; the youngest in their group was instantly on edge as much as her peers, but only from the creeping, bristling foreboding that nothing good could come from.

"Today, my class discussed what we're going to do for the cultural festival," she started, pasting on a smile that trembled like a flower in a gale. "We're thinking about holding a game booth."

"Hmm," Joshua noted, his attention still elsewhere.

Shiki smiled, matching Rhyme's uncertainty.

Neku slid his gaze over to study her, and instead of chiding her for pointless small talk looked away again in silence.

Beat was the only one close to enthusiastic. "Cool, yo. We're gonna do…. What was it, Phones?"

"Maid slash butler cafe," the teenager practically spat. "Once the idea was brought up that Joshua would wear a maid outfit, there was no stopping the movement from being voted through."

Neku sighed as though his soul was being dragged from his body with the memory. "It was like a tidal wave of obsession."

"Excuse me," spoke up a new voice; all eyes turned to the tall brunette standing behind them, a fashionable bag strapped across her bony hips and a messenger boy cap studded with pins in her hand. "Mind if I sit here?"

Shiki gave a low, shocked gasp. "Eri?"

-0-

Cliffhanger because I'm lazy. Yay.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

_Sorry for the delay there; crap happens and suchlies. Also, let's all keep Japan foremost in our minds and prayers after this March 11th earthquake, and all the lives ruined or lost in the following tsunami._

_..._

_In less depressing news, whoo hoo! Got a hundred reviews. Unfortunately Number 100 was anonymous, so no chapter dedication/ free story request. Tell ya what though, if this ever hits 200 signed reviews, I'll... be really happy. Maybe do something. I dunno._

-0-

Chapter Seventeen

-0-

There was a moment of panic of Shiki's part, as she tried not to gabble stupidly as Eri continued to smile like a movie star to the small group of teenagers.

"U-um, here, have a seat, at least I think, and um... it's okay right, Joshua?"

The seamstress bit her lip for a second, but Joshua shrugged smoothly. "I suppose I don't mind this time..."

Neku jolted slightly in his seat, gritting his teeth and glaring back at the boy across from him, whose smile took on an extra hue of innocence as the ginger rubbed his knee.

Eri snuggled down between student and tutor. "I know you, Neku, and of course Joshua and Shiki. So," she started, cheerful and confident as always, she turned to smile at the blonde siblings. "You must be Raimu and Daisukenojo-"

Beat lunged across the table, holding his hand millimeters from her mouth. "Bwaaaa! Don' say tha' here. Jus' call me Beat, yo, and ma sis' is Rhyme."

"Beat and Rhyme. Aww, that's so cool." Eri giggled as Joshua gave her a mildly interested look.

"So you say you're a friend of Shiki's?"

The question seemed to take the brunette a little off guard, but she recovered quickly. "Well, we were best of friends when we were younger and stuff, but things got kinda... hectic once we started high school."

Her smile softened, dampened by sadness, as she turned her large brown eyes to Shiki. "But I really came here to ask if you want to work together with me on the outfits for the cafe. I just spoke with the headmaster, and he's all right with it, so..."

The seamstress' eyes widened, and then she blushed and tried to hide behind her glasses. _There's just no way I can do this... I mean, I'd love to get the chance to hang around Eri again but I don't think..._

"I don't know if I can sew well enough for that... "

Eri tilted her head slightly to the side. "Course you can. It'll be just like the old days," she added, smiling sweetly in that way she used when she really wanted something.

_This is really important to her. _Shiki realized, feeling heavy with guilt and expectations. _I... I have to. For her._

"I'll do my best, but-"

With a squeal of delight, the brunette wrapped her newly restored sewing partner in a tight hug.

"Oh my gosh, I just knew you'd say yes, this is going to be so much fun and ah, we gotta shop for fabrics now! Right now!"

Shiki barely managed to recover her footing as Eri jerked her out of her seat and headed for the main school building, gasping something about sales and her purse and 'so much fun, just the two of them.'

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the expressions of those still seating at the table; Joshua with condescending amusement like she'd expect to see on someone watching animals do inane things in a zoo, Rhyme with mild confusion, Beat with great confusion, and Neku...

His eyes were hidden, again, behind his bangs, but the muscles of his jaw stood out as though he was grinding his teeth together.

_What's with him?_

-0-

Half an hour had passed in a total, gleeful blur as Shiki tried to find her footing, both on the mall floor and in her relationship with Eri. Right now, however, they were both thankfully sitting on a bench outside Edoga in 104, sipping orange juice and sharing a box of dango.

_This is all so... crazy._ Taking a long sip, Shiki reached inside her canvas book bag and played with Mr. Mew's ear gently. _I mean, I'm happy, aren't I? This is what I wanted, isn't it?_

_But I don't know if I can just make everything go back to how it was three years ago. Things... people don't work that way._

"Hey," and a gentle arm nudged her in her side. "So tell me about that cute kid you're always hanging around."

Shiki gave her a quizzical look behind her glasses. "I figured you'd know everything there is to know about Jo- er, Yoshiya."

"No, not Joshua," Eri waved her hand, "although he is downright _delicious_. I mean the one with the headphones. Is he a hair dyer or something?"

The designer toyed with her silky locks. "I'm thinking about going pink again myself. But, um... what's his name. Neku."

"O-oh," her companion murmured. "There's not much to tell. He doesn't talk much, and the only reason I know him is because I tutor him in..."

Shiki clapped a hand across her mouth and gasped. _Oh no!_

"Shiki? Oh my gosh, do you tutor him in something secret?" Eri gasped then too, although a devilish grin was crossing her cheeks. "Oooooh, like_ biology_?"

"No, it's just English, and I totally forgot about him!"

Opening her bag, she pulled out her cell phone, flipping through the received calls until she found his number. As she was saving it in her contacts, Eri giggled again.

"Sorry. I don't want to stop you two from having any_ tutoring sessions_," she purred, as Shiki flushed and dialed his number.

_Brrrr, brrrr_ rang the phone on his end.

"It's not like that!"

_Brrrr, brrrr._

Eri smirked. "Oh really? Because I remember seeing him eyeing your legs on more than one occasion."

_Brrrr, brr-click._

"That's probably because e-everyone else was looking. I'm pretty sure he hates my guts," she muttered in reply.

_"Who hates your guts?"_

Shiki jumped, swore and clapped her hand over Eri's mouth. "Neku?"

_"... You called me and expected someone else to answer?"_ It didn't take much imagination to picture him rolling his eyes or mentally adding 'what an idiot' to answer his own question.

"S-sorry. I, um... Um..."

Suddenly, Eri snatched the phone. "Hey, are you doing anything right now? This is Eri."

_"... Why?" _

There was caution and ice in his tone. Shiki suddenly realized that maybe Neku was actually warmer to her than he was to the general public; she winced in slight sympathy for Eri.

"Well, Shiki and I are almost done here, so I figured you can come by and help her carry her stuff home. Then you guys can have a nice, long, romp. _I mean_," she added cheerfully, making it obvious she meant what she said the first time, "tutoring session. _Totally_."

A faint, low static rush replaced what Shiki guessed was his pissed growl, and she yanked the phone back, blushing furiously.

"I'm really sorry I forgot. Would that... be okay with you?"

He was silent for a while. Thirty seconds in, the seamstress checked the phone to make sure the call was still going.

_"... Whatever. I'll be there in five."_

_Click._

Eri was practically bouncing in her seat with glee. "Oh, I'm so happy for you! I always wanted you to get a man!"

"Stop it!" Shiki suddenly clapped her hands over her ears, tears springing to her eyes. "Why won't anyone listen to me? He_ can't _like me! There's..."

The angry, self hating words stuck in her throat like gum, and she turned away.

_There's just no way he would. Not when he could have you._

Jealousy stung like a wasp, and she just avoided Eri's gaze as the other girl slid an arm around her shoulders.

"Okay, I won't say another word. I promise," the brunette whispered. The two girls sat quietly for a few minutes, waiting for time to soothe the wounds between them.

"Hey, Eri?" Shiki's voice sounded unbearably mousey and soft, even to her own ears. The designer grinned though.

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad to be friends with you again."

Eri's grin widened, and she hugged her tighter. "Me too, Shiki. Me too."

-0-

A few minutes later, once their food had been finished, Eri glanced around restlessly.

"That Neku's late," she commented.

Shiki made a small shrug. "I don't mind, really; so long as he gets here."

"Still, isn't it a character flaw to be late? It shows disrespect to those who are waiting on you."

"You don't know the circumstances," the seamstress protested, albeit meekly_. I _am _getting a little nervous_. "He could be late from no fault of his own-"

"Or he could be lying around playing video games," remarked the brunette with an air of finality, and then nodded in the distance. "Speak of the devil."

Headphones covering his ears as usual, Neku adjusted his grip of the blue backpack he'd slung over his shoulder.

"You're late," Eri informed him pertly. He ignored the comment and the speaker entirely, addressing Shiki.

"Ready to go?"

"Y-yeah," she smiled back at him, gathering up the bags of fabric. Dark blue eyes widened, and then rolled with a groan as he took most of them from her.

"Let's take these to your place. I brought my books so we can study there."

"Um... yeah, that's okay. Bye, Eri!"

The designer waved. "Okay, text me sometime! I'll let you know as soon as I finish the designs!"

"I will, and thank you!"

Once there was a wall of people obscuring her friend from her sight, Shiki peered anxiously up at Neku. His past, and the rather dark mysteries that had been hinted around them, made her glad for once to be studying when her mother was home.

_No doubt she'll make up a batch of ramen and send it all up on one bowl so we 'can feed each other'..._

"Talk."

"Hmm, what?" She snapped out of her thoughts, unaware that she had been staring at Neku, and flushed.

"Talk," he repeated, his eyes never leaving the road as he wove in and out of crowds and traffic, crossing the street. "You're quiet. It's creepy."

"I am not creepy," she protested. "You're creepy; Mr. Icy Silence, running around with your headphones and your, your aura of antisociality."

He raised his eyebrow. "Antisociality?"

"It's a word! … I think. "

"Better be, Ms. English Teacher."

As they walked along, Shiki glanced back up at him. "Do you doubt my tutoring skills?"

He hesitated, looking to the sky as though for inspiration. "I wouldn't say that," he muttered evasively. "I doubt your experience, maybe."

"Well, you'll just have to help me get experience," she concluded. Neku coughed, and rubbed the back of his hand against his cheeks.

They stepped on her porch, and both hesitated, mentally preparing for the massive squeeing that would soon follow. Shiki recovered first, unlocking the door with her spare key, and stepping inside.

"Neku," she spoke softly to the boy on her porch, with faintly red cheeks from the cold, "come on."

"Right behind you," he answered, matching her tone, and as he stepped inside, there was a moment of calm silence.

Which was shattered seconds later.

"Oh, Neku, it's so good to see you again! Are you hungry?"

Ririko Misaki was standing in her tiny kitchen by the stove; a pot seated comfortably on a burner, and her husband comfortably seated at the kotatsu. She smiled broadly as she continued. "I was just about to cook some shoyo ramen, but I only have three bowls clean, so you and Shiki might need to share..."

Her daughter had to resist the urge to groan out loud. _I hate it when I'm right._

"Oh don't worry about us, Mom, I ate a little bit at the Mall with Eri and I'm-"

Neku cut her off neatly. "Ramen sounds great. We'll be downstairs in a few minutes." His hands still full with bags, he nudged her down the short hallway to her bedroom with his leg.

"What- hey, ow, I get the point. Stop doing that," she scolded him as she slid back the door to her room, taking the shopping bags from him and tossing them onto her bed. "And why did you ask for food?"

"I'm hungry. I was out shopping for groceries on the other side of town when you called."

His blunt admittance made her look away in shame. "S-Sorry. I just didn't want to set off my mom any more than I need-"

"Why do you care so much about what people think?" Neku lounged against her wall, letting the backpack slide off a bony shoulder to thump gently on the floor.

"Why don't you?"

"Because you can't really judge someone just by spending a few hours after school with them; so they don't know what they're talking about." He shrugged. "Plain and simple."

"Has it ever occurred to you to let someone know you enough to judge you? That way they can be honest with you, and tell you things about yourself you might not see on your own?"

This statement seemed to crack his facade of cool expertise, and he diverted his attention to the far wall.

"It takes too long to build a friendship like that..." he murmured, seeming to finish the thought in his mind.

"...And?" She prompted, poking him in the chest with her finger for emphasis.

He pushed her hand away. "And nothing. Never mind."

Distracted by a new observation, Shiki let the subject drop and grabbed his hands.

Neku made a sound of surprise. "Hey, what's with you, Stalker?"

"Your hands are freezing." She gave him a questioning look. "Do you get cold often?"

"Kind of," he muttered, trying to tug his hand out of her grip. "Low blood pressure. It's why I wake up so slowly in the mornings. Let go," he finished, pulling harder.

Suddenly losing her balance, Shiki fell against his chest, bumping her forehead against his cheekbone.

"Oh, sorry, I just..."

Blushing in shame, she found herself unable to look Neku in the eyes, instead glancing at the door just as it swung open.

"Dinner is-"

Ririko paused, glancing at the two teenagers, chest to chest against the wall. With speed that Shiki's mind could not comprehend, the door was shut quickly and footsteps were heard retreating along with a few escaping titters.

"Aoi, dearest, whatever happened to that wedding planner friend of yours?"

Leaving Neku stock still against the wall, the red faced and black haired daughter tore out of her room.

_"Mom!"_

-0-

_Shiki's mom has got it going on,_

_She'll all I want, and I wish her scenes were more long,  
Shiki can't you see, since you won't squee for me,_

_I know it might be wrong but I love writin' Shiki's mom. _


End file.
